A Night to Remember
by DarkPhoenix168
Summary: Sesshomaru and Rin spend one night together, one night that changes both their lives forever. Sessh
1. Chapter 1

Moar story ^^ Kinda got the idea from Juno, but a little different

Lemme know what you think ^^

**AN - I don't own InuYasha**

* * *

A delicate moan escaped the slightly bruised lips as the slight girl turned over in the light bed sheets, the cream-coloured fabric concealing most of her nude form, the sunlight streaming in from the cracks in her drapes. Covering her eyes, Rin turned all the way over as her hand hit the barren mattress, the fingers tenderly touching and feeling around as they searched of the other occupant that had share her bed with her the night before.

Opening her brown eyes, Rin looked over, half expecting to find her lifelong childhood friend lying next to her, his amber eyes closed gently as he slept with his silver hair splayed on her pillow, the magenta stripes that adorned his cheeks only visibly on one side while the crescent moon on his forehead was entirely visibly to her. Pulling herself up, Rin felt her heart constrict when she realized he had left, chastising herself for feeling disappointment at her abandonment, she had expected nothing less from him; after he slipped into her room while she was searching for something, his hands had managed to find a way up the sides of her waist and arms, his lips speaking the most eloquent words while nipping and sucking at her lips, collar bones, and neck.

He had been drunk, that was the only explanation she could come up with as she felt his body tower above hers, telling her how angelic she looked as her clothes were peeled off her, his teeth and tongue moving even further down her body, the marks still evident in the morning light, her delicate fingers tracing the dark hickeys he had left the night before. Not that she did much to stop him, her own lips capturing his at every opportunity they sought, their tongues duel always ending in his victory.

Rin winced as she moved to get out of bed, the evidence from her actions last night still scattered around the room, her evidence at least. Grabbing both the Advil and her birth control pills, Rin downed them both dry, grinning through the slight pain in her lower abdomen as she searched through her room for her house coat. Grabbing the soft fabric, Rin slid it over her body, tying the red sash around her waist and hips, the same slender hips Sesshomaru had thrust into so eagerly the night before.

The only event of the night that Rin hated was the scream that tore from her throat when Sesshomaru had ripped her hymen, her hand immediately clasped her mouth wishing she could take it all back, the imposing dog demon had frozen above her, Rin fearing he was going to tear out the door and leave her alone. To her surprise, he had leaned over and whispered into her ear and told her he was willing to wait for her, his hands caressing her sides in attempt to comfort her.

The rest of the night had been nothing but euphoric for her, Sesshomaru had sent her to heaven, his lips continuously traveling up her neck as she arched into him, his body slick with sweat and his voice grunting and moaning with each thrust her took. Rin was not quiet when she came, thankful for the thudding bass and loud music from downstairs as she all but screamed, sure that his name must have passed her lips as she collapsed onto her mattress, panting and gasping for air, the muscled demon above her moaning her name as he came, his arms supporting his body as he inhaled deeply above her, sliding out of her with care and rolling over to lay beside her, her blanket pulled over the two of them and his arm around her, his lips in her hair as he succumbed to fatigue almost immediately after she did.

Rin opened the door, unsurprised that it was unlocked as she made her way down stairs her head peering around the trashed living room, beer and cooler bottles scattered around with random bodies passed out on every soft surface imaginable, almost all recognizable to her.

"Rise and Shine Ladies!" Rin called loudly, fetching a large garbage bag and collecting all the bottles she could find, ignoring the groaning and cries as many woke up in hangover states, hand coming up to eyes to block out any form of light.

"Riiin, really?"

"Yes really," she growled, tossing one of her foster siblings the garbage bags, "now get this shit cleaned up, Kaede comes home in three hours, and I am _not _gonna get in trouble for this."

Throwing the other siblings various cleaning supplies, Rin left them to their duties, knowing that the only reason she didn't rat them out for their parties was because they actually did a plausible cleaning job, tough she suspected that Kaede had figured them out on more than one occasion. Walking downstairs to the basement, Rin looked over at the mass of black hair splayed on the pillow as one of her closest friends lay fast asleep on the futon.

"Tired," she teased, her smiling face the first thing Kagome saw when she turned her bleary eyes upward, groaning slightly.

"Mmm, too much," she groaned, closing her eyes and burying her face in the pillow, the bed sinking as Rin sat on the edge of it.

"Too much what?" Rin joked, rubbing her back, "Vodka, rum, beer…dick?"

Rin giggled as she avoided the pillow Kagome threw at her head.

"I didn't get any last night, thanks for reminding," Kagome grumbled, her clothes ruffled from sleeping in them last night, "InuYasha has a big game tomorrow so he couldn't come over. But _you_," Kagome said, her voice increasing an octave and her eyes becoming increasingly suggestive, "what about _you?"_

"What _about _me?" Rin asked, knowing full well what Kagome was hinting at.

"Don't play dumb sweetie," Kagome teased, "Sesshomaru disappeared in your room and wasn't seen for an entire night, much like you were. Do _not _tell me you didn't get anything."

"Really rather not talk about that," Rin retorted, her arms crossing above her chest and her head looking the other way in a very brat-like fashion before a cheeky smile broke out on her face.

Kagome squealed with delights, clapping her hands in front of her and bouncing on the futon, "spill spill spill, I want _every _detail!"

Rin laughed, "not happening girl!"

Kagome pouted, "then at _least _tell me what it was like, having his _majestic _body tower over you."

Rin stood up from the bed, her feet carrying her to the kitchen, but not before she turned to Kagome and gave her reply.

"The known languages have no words for it, but I'd have to say Godly comes pretty close."

* * *

Rin twirled a lock of hair around her fingers, her face passive as she toned out the droning math lecture, the numbers and symbols on the board meaning less than nothing to her. Glancing out of the corner of her eyes, Rin saw Sesshomaru, his head bowed as his pencil scribbled across the paper, his elegant hand writing catching every word the teacher said.

It had been almost two weeks since their night together, and almost a week since he let her wake up alone. The Monday back at school, Rin figured she'd let Sesshomaru bring it up; being his closest friend for just about eight years meant that she had learned he would immediately shut down any and all conversation he didn't want to talk about. Strangely enough, he never brought it up, opting to ignore or avoid her for most of the day until Chemistry, where the two of them were lab partners and he finally said a few words to her, none of which involved Saturday night.

The weeks had passed normally, Sesshomaru hanging out after school, impassive and prideful as she deliberately danced around the topic of their relationship.

"Ms. Aki!"

Rin jerked her head up at the sound of her name, the teacher and all her classmates turning to stare at her while she remained rooted in her seat.

"Yes sir?"

"Would you mind giving me the answer for the next step?"

"Uh," Rin looked around the board in desperation, her eyes catching the three fingers Sesshomaru held up out of their corners, "three?"

"You thing that sine pi over four divided by cosine two over three is three?"

Rin felt her cheeks grow red as she desperately tried to sink into her seat, the class giggling at her apparent stupidity.

"Pay attention Ms. Aki," her teacher chastised her before turning back to the clack board, continuing on with his equation, Rin shooting Sesshomaru daggers.

"Nice going ass," Rin growled at him as they left the class room, her books clutched to her chest as she marched to her locker, "I don't need any help looking like an idiot in math, I can do that just fine on my own."

"Yeah, I know," Sesshomaru muttered, leaning against the locker adjoining hers, "but I just wanted to tease you a little, is that such a bad thing?"

Rin just glared at him, spinning the dial on her locker to open it and shove her math books in, her sheet music and binder coming out second.

"Are you coming to dinner tonight?" Sesshomaru asked her, his eyes never leaving her as she turned from her locker to the music room.

"Oh, it's Thursday isn't it?" Rin asked him, sighing, "well, I'd love to, but thanks to _someone, _I now have extra math homework tonight, you'll just have to tell your dad I said so."

Rin felt him stiffen slightly; Rin came over to his house every Thursday since she had first befriended him religiously. It had been something his father had always looked forward to and dinner was always a happy affair. His father had demanded that only Kagome and Rin attend their dinners, no other girlfriends Sesshomaru or InuYasha might have had at the time, save for Kagome when the two started dating.

"What if I helped you with some of it?"

Rin raised a delicate eyebrow before turning her head away from him.

"Half of it?"

Rin remained impassive, her nose turned slightly in the air as she walked briskly towards her class.

"Fine, all of it?"

Rin turned to look at him, a slight smile on her face and a glint in her eye.

"All of it?" she asked, her smile growing wider.

"All of it," he conceded, his own conceited smile gracing his features, "so long as you _listen _to me when I explain things to you."

"I do listen, I just don't understand."

Sesshomaru shrugged his shoulders, "fail to see how that's my problem."

Rin swatted at him with her sheet music, "shut up and go home Mr. Last period spare."

Sesshomaru laughed, "trust me, I'm on my way; I'll pick you up after school?"

Rin beamed at him, waving as he walked away "don't be late," she called out to his retreating back, watching as he turned slightly to wave at her, the shoulders Rin had dug her nails into the last thing she saw of him before disappearing around a corner, her mind wondering if he still had the scratch marks, though she highly doubted it.

She could still remember the broken arm he had in sixth grade, coming into the class the next day and finding not so much as a cast on his arm. When she asked him about it, he told her that it had healed overnight, not something that's unusual for a demon. Claw marks from some girl in the throes of ecstasy didn't stand a chance.

* * *

Rin waved to the black Audi as it tore away from her, her smile still laminating her face as she walked into her foster home, the blaring T.V and screaming kids told her that Kaede had let them run loose for the night, their homework done and dinner eaten. Stepping around the living room and what looked like a Halo marathon was going on, to open the door to her bedroom, only to find a small mass of red hair duck behind her bed.

"Shippo?"

The tiny fox demon peeked out from behind the mattress, his greed eyes nervous and his voice shaky, "h-hey Rin, wh-what are you doing here?"

"You mean, in my room? Where I sleep?"

"Oh, yeah…" Shippo murmured, coming to sit on her bed.

"Now what are _you _doing in here?" Rin asked, her hands on her hips.

"Um…"Shippo trailed off, his thumbs twiddling as he avoided her eyes.

"Now."

"I asked him too."

Rin turned to the sound of her elder foster sister, the long curly blond hair bouncing around her body.

"Why would you do that Nina?"

"Because I needed to get you pills."

"My what?" Rin asked, confusion settling in her as she looked from the small red head to the bouncing blonde.

"I just need to see them."

Looking curiously at her foster sister, Rin walked over to her bedside drawer and pulled out a small red bottle, the pills rattled around in the casing. Tossing them to Nina, Rin watched as she popped open the case and poured out some of the small yellow pills, her eyes widening and her mouth widening slightly.

"Uh-oh."

"What's wrong?" Rin asked worriedly.

The curly blond looked up at her, trying to figure out the best way to put it.

"Um, well, do you remember when you asked me to get your medication? And I came home and then filled up your bottles?"

"Yeah," Rin said slowly, "I had a big assignment to do so I just handed my pill box to you, why?"

Nina looked fearful for a moment, "well, I sort of mixed up the bottles."

Rin was stunned for a moment, her mouth only able to squeak out, "what?"

"I was busy and didn't notice cause they look the same, but I thought it was odd I hadn't had my period in a week so I got a bunch of tests and they came up half and half, so I had a look at the meds I was taking, and…"

"But, that's not possible," Rin whispered, grabbing the bottle her sister held, looking over at the medication, examining each piece, looking hard for the small _c _that were normally on her medication, panic settling in when she couldn't find it.

"Rin, I'm really sorry," Nina squeaked out, "It's my fault entirely."

"So, if it's not my birth control pills," Rin whispered frightened, "what have I been taking?"

Nina looked down at the floor for a moment before looking Rin in the eyes, "my um, my acne medication."

Rin felt her legs stumble backwards slowly, the backs of her knees hitting her mattress as she sat down, her eyes wide and her body numb, her hand instinctively traveling to her stomach.

"Do you, um, do you have any more of those tests left?" Rin asked weakly, ignoring Shippo who was looking at both girls curiously.

"Yeah, why – oh."

Rin leaned against the wall, her eyes looking at what must have been the fifth test she had taken, her knees giving out as she slid down her bedroom wall, her hand clasping her mouth as tears began to spill over.

_She was pregnant._

* * *

**Well? too fast, too slow, reviews plz ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

More so plot development than anything, just to get the plot flowing a little.

**AN - I don't own InuYasha**

* * *

"RIN!"

Rin jolted out of her blanking stare, her glazed over eyes snapping into focus as she looked wildly around for the person calling her name, the source of the voice standing over the soapy sink, her eyes narrowing in frustration.

"I've been calling you for thirty seconds now, I need you to dry the dishes," her foster mother snapped, gesturing to the pile of growing dinner dishes that the old woman had scrubbed clean.

"Oh, right, coming!" Rin said hurriedly, pulling herself up from the dinner table and away from her homework, rushing as quickly as she could to pull the drying cloth out from the cupboard door.

Kaede watched with interest at the normally bouncing and happy girl fidgeted around, her hands nervous and her body jumpy at almost every move.

"Rin," Kaede started gently, the young girl practically jumping out of her skin at the sound of her voice, "is everything alright honey?"

"Y-yeah," Rin stuttered, "I'm just tired is all, lots of work and stuff."

Kaede nodded, "how's it going?"

"What?"

"School, how's that going? You're almost done right? That must be exciting."

"It is," Rin agreed.

"Have you changed your mind?"

"Huh?" Rin asked, looking up at her foster mother in confusion before realization dawned on her, "Oh, that, no, I think I'll stay home."

Kaede sighed, "Rin, we can help you pay for prom, it's no big deal."

Rin shook her head no, "I told you, it's okay; I didn't want to go anyway."

Kaede looked her over, figuring she shouldn't press the matter any further; Rin could be as stubborn as a mule when she wanted to be.

"How was dinner last night?" she asked, switching topics quickly, her arms disappearing in a sink of soapy water.

"It was fine, nothing unusual," Rin replied, staking up the plates in the cabinet, her back now to the elderly woman.

"That's nice," Kaede smiled, figuring she needed to ask the question that would surely send the girl over the edge, "how was Sesshomaru?"

Kaede almost laughed at the sight of the teen stiffening, she was obviously head over heels for the guy and from what she'd seen, she would have to agree that Sesshomaru felt the same.

"Sesshomaru's fine, he's insanely busy trying to get ready for school."

"Did you talk to him today?"

"I tried to, but he was really busy," Rin half-lied.

The truth was there were just too many people around for her to talk to him. She had approached him before he left for his spare period, trying to catch his eye and talk to him in private, away from Koga and the other wolf demons he was talking to.

When she had approached him, he just smiled and asked her what she wanted. When she told him she wanted to talk to him in private, the wolf demons practically howled at the two of them, provoking him to growl at the group of them before he turned to Rin saying she could just tell him then and there.

Rin tried to form her words, but nothing came out that wasn't "can we please talk in private?" her voice, quiet and hating how weak it sounded. Fortunately or unfortunately, the bell had rung, signalling Sesshomaru to shoo her off to class and he himself leaving for his black automobile, calling over her to text him when she got the chance.

Kaede tilted her head slightly, her hand draining the dirty dish water, "Rin? Are you sure everything's okay? You've been a little off since last night; did something happen between the two of you?"

Rin nodded, smiling sadly at the old woman, "yeah, everything's fine."

"Rin," the elder woman told her, "I may be an old crone, who isn't up on all the slang you kids know, but the one thing I do know is bullshit sweetie, now out with it."

Rin took a deep breath, smiling at her stupidity.

"It's just Sesshomaru," she told her, "he's just-"

"-a guy," Kaede finished, walking over to the girl to stroke her hair, "and guys will do and say the dumbest things honey, especially around pretty girls like you."

Rin snorted, "pretty? Kaede, I think we need to take you back to eye doctor."

Kaede waved her finger in front of Rin's face, "my eyes are just fine, dear, but you're right, you're not pretty. You're beautiful beyond compare, through don't tell Nina I told you that," Rin giggled a little, "whatever he's said or done I'm sure it was an accident and I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt you okay?"

Rin's face fell at her words, Kaede unaware of just how harmful those words were to her.

"Rin."

Rin looked up at the greying woman, trying to keep her face from entire sadness.

"You are a _beautiful _girl that any guy, Sesshomaru especially, would be _blessed _to have. You are one of the kindest kids I have ever raised and you deserve a Prince Charming more than anyone and I know that yours is in love with you, it's written on his handsome face."

Rin just laughed sadly, hugging her foster mother tightly before moving over to collect her textbook.

"Thanks Kaede," Rin murmured, "I'm done with my homework, I'm gonna head up to bed, is that okay?"

"That's fine dear," the old lady told her, "have a good night."

"Yeah, you too," Rin smiled, her books in her arms as she ascended the stairs to her room.

"Rin…"

"Yeah?" Rin asked as she turned around to look at Kaede.

"You know I'm always here to talk if you need me right?"

Rin paused, her foot on the second floor landing, her face giving her foster mother a sad smile, "Yeah, I know, thank you Kaede."

* * *

A roar of laughter echoed around the open living room, Miroku giggling like an idiot at InuYasha's joke. The door opening and closing alerting the two of them to Sesshomaru's arrival.

"I'm home," his baritone timbre ringing through the halls, "where's father?"

"Oh hey Sesshomaru!" InuYasha called, "dad's working late tonight, where have you been?"

"Koga invited me for a few drinks, but it got boring fast so I left."

"Hey Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru looked around into the living room, only to see InuYasha lounging on the couch and Miroku leaning back in the lounge chair, a beer waving gleefully in his hand. Sesshomaru's face remained impassive as he walked over to InuYasha.

"How many has he had?"

"Are you asking how many has he had or how many have I _let_him have?"

"Both."

"Only one on both accounts, I swear," InuYasha held his hands up defensively, "he's just like this sober."

"Now InuYasha, that hurts me," Miroku said in mock pain, his hand over his heart feigning hurt, "it's not my fault I'm naturally fun."

"'Naturally fun', right," Sesshomaru said sarcastically, walking away from the two of them towards the kitchen.

"If your going into the kitchen, can you get me another?" Miroku called from his seat, waving the beer around his head and lounging in the deep brown leather chair.

"Hell no."

"Don't be like that," Miroku whined, "You owe me from that party don't you?"

"You spilt your beer on me, I don't owe you a thing," Sesshomaru snapped from the kitchen, his head bent over as he rifled through the fridge for a drink.

"Hey, you got lucky thanks to me, you owe me _big."_

"How did I get lucky thanks to you?" Sesshomaru asked returning to the living room

Miroku opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off with a blaring horn in rapid succession.

"Speaking or getting lucky," Miroku grunted, pulling himself up of the couch and walking over to the front door, "I gotta get to my lovely lady before she castrates me. See ya guys!"

"Bye!"InuYasha called from his lounging position on the couch as Miroku slammed the door shut, the sound echoing throughout the manor.

"So," InuYasha started in on his brother who had just taken residence in the opposite lounge chair, "what was Miroku going on about?"

"None of your business," Sesshomaru snapped, rattling the ice cubes in his glass.

"Figured," InuYasha grumbled, his mind racing to switch topics, "oh! You got a phone call."

"From who?" Sesshomaru asked, his tone how slightly interested.

"Your Prom date," InuYasha grumbled, spitting out the woman's name like a piece of bile, "_Kaugra."_

"Fine," Sesshomaru sighed, all curiosity and eagerness out of his voice, "I'll call her sometime this weekend."

"Why are you even dating her?" his brother asked, "she's a slutty gold-digging bitch."

"Quit complimenting her InuYasha," Sesshomaru retorted sarcastically, "I'm taking her and that's it, why are both you _and_father so against it?"

"Oh I don't know," InuYasha responded exasperatedly, "maybe because you've got someone infinity better than her right in front of you?"

Sesshomaru sighed, "Rin isn't even _going_to prom InuYasha."

"Yeah, so? If you had asked her, like you were_supposed_to, I bet she would have found a way to go."

Sesshomaru took a large swig before continuing on, "Why are you and father so keen on my love life?"

InuYasha snorted, "Love life? You don't _have_a love life, what you have is a sex life; but then again, if Rin were involved it probably _would_be-"

"Shut up InuYasha," Sesshomaru glared at his younger brother, trying his hardest not to grow at him.

"Ouch," InuYasha chuckled lightly, ignoring his brother's glare, "why all the claws and fangs all of a sudden?"

Sesshomaru didn't feel the need to respond to his brothers comment as he stood up and strode decisively towards the kitchen, the rustle of fabric followed him as his brother jumped up off the couch and trailed after him.

"Come on Sesshomaru, I wasn't trying to be mean, I was just teasing you; jeez, when did you get so sensitive?"

Sesshomaru remained silent as he emptied his glass of ice in the sink, the melting solid sliding around in the metal basin.

"So how _is _Rin?"

"You saw her last night InuYasha."

"Yeah, but you saw her today didn't you?" InuYasha retorted, "that's far more recent than last night."

Sesshomaru glanced at his brother from the corner of his eye, "she's fine, InuYasha."

InuYasha cocked his head slightly, "why have you been so hesitant to talk about her anyway; it's been going on for the last two weeks!"

"None of your damn-"

"Didn't her house have a party two weeks ago? You know; the one where Miroku spilt that beer on you?"

Sesshomaru chose to remain silent as he placed his cup in the on the counter top, refilling the glass with fresh ice and a refill on his soda.

"Don't tell me you screwed Nina!" InuYasha suddenly blurted out, startling Sesshomaru into choking on his soda.

"Hell no!" Sesshomaru snapped once he had stopped coughing and spluttering.

"Then what! The only other foster siblings she has are either underage, male, or both or-" InuYasha froze, his eyes going wide in realization. "Oh my God," he laughed, "bout time!"

"What do you mean by that?" Sesshomaru growled, his eyes daring InuYasha to make the next move.

"I mean, it's about time you and Rin got together, so are you guys going out this weekend?"

Sesshomaru just looked his brother over, "you've hanging out with Kagome _way _too much."

"Well she _is _my girlfriend, but I kinda see your point," InuYasha conceded, "at any rate, are you two going out this weekend?"

Sesshomaru looked at his brother darkly, downing the soda before he left the kitchen and his brother alone for a mere moment before he came chasing after his elder brother.

"Wait wait," InuYasha panted after him, confusion evident on his face, "are you honestly telling me that you _slept _with her and you _aren't _going out with her?"

"InuYasha don't-"

"Seriously!? She's your best friend and you're degrading her to fuck-buddy?"

"It's not like that-"

"No!? Then what-"

"SHE WAS DRUNK!" Sesshomaru roared, silencing InuYasha into mute shock.

"She wha-"

"She was drunk," Sesshomaru repeated in a softer voice, the only readable expression on his face could only be described as shame, "she was drunk and I- I don't know I just…took advantage of that alright? By the time I realized what I had done, she was asleep next to me and it was morning."

"So what, you just ran!? Left her alone like one of your one night sluts!?"

"Look, it's not like she remembers a thing anyway, it was an accident."

"Do NOT tell me you believe that _bullshit!"_ InuYasha snapped.

Sessomaru looked down at his brother, the unreadable expression on his face replaced with anger, "It doesn't matter whether or not I believe it, I am _not _going out with her."

"And why not!?" InuYasha yelled, his hands clutching into fists, "you screwed her, I'm pretty sure you love her, so why won't you go out with her?"

Sesshomaru just glared at his brother before turning on his heels and heading up the staircase to his room, InuYasha's sensitive dog ears able to pick up his brother's whispered response.

"Because she deserves better."

* * *

**Good God, I rewrote the second part like a hundred times just to get the damn thing the way I like, and I'm not 100% happy with it...anyway, better chapters on teh way ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Another one, three in one night ^^ woo hoo

**AN - I don't own InuYasha**

* * *

_You can do this, you can do this, you can-_

Rin looked up at the imposing demon reaching up into his metal locker, his beautiful face impassive as he looked for his next subject. Rin inhaled deeply, hoping that her nerves wouldn't give out as she had to tell him.

Her two phone calls to his house had little to no effect on Sesshomaru, his voice only becoming more irritable as he just insisted on Rin telling him through the phone, something she swore she would not do; thus, her only option left was to face him Monday at school, busy or no, swallow her pride and fear and hope that he was in a listening mood.

"Hey, Sesshomaru" Rin muttered timidly, approaching the tall dog demon as he searched his immaculately clean locker for one of his textbooks.

"Hm? Oh, hey Rin, what's up?"

"Um, nothing much, I-I just need to talk to you about something, that's all."

"Shoot," Sesshomaru said, leaning against his locker to look at her, his amber eyes meeting hers.

"It's, um, it's about when we –um - you know, slept to-together…" she trailed off quietly, her courage failing her and her nerves getting the better of her.

"Oh, that," Sesshomaru murmured almost glumly, "look, can we just pretend it never happened."

Rin stared at him in mute shock, "wha…"

"We were both pretty drunk that night, neither one of us could make a good decision, it was just an accident."

"An…accident?"

"Rin," Sesshomaru sighed heavily slamming his locker shut, "you've been my best friend since, what, third grade? You can't honestly expect anything to come of that."

"But, but-"

"Drop it," Sesshomaru growled through clenched teeth, "it was a mistake, plain and simple. You know I'm not interested in humans anyway."

At his final word, Sesshomaru turned on his heel and walked off to their next class, the ringing bell barely heard over the sound of milling students, laughing, talking, and ambling off to class. Rin leaned her back against the locker in shock. Sesshomaru had blatantly refused her, told her that probably the best night of her life was nothing but a lapse in judgement on his part; true, when she woke up and he wasn't there she had assumed that he didn't want a relationship with her, something she could live with, but now…

Rin pulled herself off the lockers, striding down the emptying halls to her own, gathering up her books and stuffing them in her backpack, refusing to finish her school day so long as Sesshomaru was in her classes.

* * *

Rin stirred her iced tea with the long white straw, her eyes glazed over as she watched the ice rattle around in her drink, her mind running a million miles an hour. What was she gonna do? Sesshomaru wouldn't have her, much less the child she was now carrying, she knew she couldn't afford to raise it on her own and make her way through university, not without help; giving the child up for adoption was out of the question considering she had been shuffled from home to home, as was her third option.

Rin's hand went to her flat stomach, the thought of killing an unborn and defenseless creature disgusted her, believing that every child should have a chance at love and happiness.

"Rin?"

Rin turned in surprise to meet the curious eyes of InuTaisho, his head cocked slightly as he looked her over.

"InuTaisho sir, what are you doing here?"

"That's my question," he responded, pulling out the chair in front of her and sitting down, "but to answer your question, I'm taking a break from all my morning meetings, I'm heading home in a few moments though, I just needed a coffee. Now, your turn."

Rin looked over at the demon in front of her, figuring it couldn't do her any more harm, "I'm skipping school."

Sesshomaru's father chuckled, "I figured that much, but why would a smart girl like you do that about a month and a half before your graduation?"

Rin took a swig of her drink, "you son," she murmured inaudibly, knowing that the dog demon in front of her could her even the slightest beat of her heart.

"Ah," he said nodding solemnly, his teasing smile still on his face, "what'd he do _this _time?"

"It's a long story," Rin admitted sadly.

The dog demon looked her over with a concentrated face the nagging sensation only growing as he felt something was terribly wrong with the normally bouncing and happy girl with a smile that put the sun to shame.

"Rin," he asked, his tone now full of concern, "is everything alright?"

Rin looked up at the man, her mouth trying to form words, something to assure the him that she was alright, that her wold wasn't falling apart at the seams, that the one person she loved had openly told her that having sex with her was a mistake, something he wouldn't do ever again.

Rin swallowed the lump in her throat, "not really, no."

InuTaisho looked over at the girl close to tears, mulling over his options; he figured he should take her back to school, perhaps vouch for her on her tardiness, but at the same time, the eighteen-year-old looked so close to tears she would crack at any moment.

"Come on," he told her surprised face, "you can tell me all about it in the comfort of my living room, alright?"

Rin sniffed, but nodded all the same, tossing her drink into the garbage can and following the tall form of InuTaisho to his silver car, the door already held open for her as the demon holding it smiled warmly at her. Rin felt compelled to smile back, he had always treated her as a member of the family, her and Kagome both. Sliding into the car, Rin let the demon shut the door and walk over to his side, the engine purring under his slight touch.

The drive was smooth and silent, Rin staring out the window as the demon watched the road, glancing every now and then over at the small young lady next to him, his mind worrying at her depressed state. Arriving at the manor, Rin stepped lightly from the car, thanking him for his kindness.

Walking through the manor, InuTaisho led Rin to his study, gesturing to the leather couch for her while he took a seat in his big office chair, rolling it over from behind the large cherry wood desk and brought it in front of her.

"Now," he said, leaning back in the chair, "tell me what my son did."

Rin laughed bitterly, "what makes you think he did it?"

"Simple," he laughed lightly, "One, you told me, two, both my sons have absolutely no intelligence when it comes to women, particularly you and Kagome, so I figure that they're prone to saying or doing something incredibly stupid, added to the amount of pride Sesshomaru has and I figure that he might unintentionally hurt you."

Rin smiled weakly for a moment before she looked up at the dog demon, her eyes shining as they brimmed with tears. Sniffing, Rin gathered up her courage for the second time in the day.

"A-about three weeks back, Sesshomaru and I went to a party at my house cause Kaede was out and a bunch of foster kids just got together and-well- you know."

InuTaisho nodded, "right, kids have parties, I get it, go on."

Rin gulped, "well, Sesshomaru got a little drunk and he just started, I don't know, flirting with me and touching me and the next thing I know we were– we were in m-my…" Rin trailed off, her face growing hot as she felt embarrassment rush into her at the thought of telling Sesshomaru's father that she had had slept with his son.

InuTaisho's jaw twitched slightly, but he remained impeccably calm, "you two had sex," he finished softly, handing a tissue to the now crying girl.

Rin nodded, the tears now pouring down her cheeks as she accepted the tissue, "yeah," she admitted thickly, wiping her face with the white material, "and he doesn't want to talk about, says it was just a mistake, an accident."

InuTaisho sighed as he looked down at the sobbing teen, knowing that the poor girl's heart was probably broken all thanks to his son, who probably saw no other girl but Rin.

"Rin, look," he started, hoping to ease her pain, "my son's an idiot, I think he's just scared about the idea of you and him-"

"That's not what I'm upset about," Rin interrupted softly, "at least, not entirely."

"I'm afraid I don't get it, what's going-"

"A few days ago, one of my elder foster sisters came to me and asked to see my birth control pills; I was confused, but I agreed. When she looked at the package, she just giggled and handed me another, saying she was sorry and that it was her bad. When I asked her, she told me that the pharmacist had given her her acne pills when she went to pick up mine as well and she only just realized that sh-she switched the bottles."

InuTaisho felt his eyes grow wide as realization settled in, his body leaning into the back of his leather chair.

"You're pregnant," he murmured, his voice barely above a whisper as Rin fell into a fresh bout of tears, her head nodding slowly as sobs tore from her throat, echoing in the wood-paneled room as she buried her head into her hands.

Slowly, InuTaisho moved towards her, his own hands reaching for one of hers, the delicate smooth flesh was covered by his large hands, gently trying his hardest to comfort the sobbing girl in front of him.

"Are you sure?" he asked softly, "sometimes you can get a false positive-"

"I took, like, five pregnancy tests," Rin interrupted tearfully, "they all came out positive, every last one."

"Does Sesshomaru know?" he asked gently once she had calmed down enough.

"No," Rin exhaled, sniffling as she tried to stop the flow of tears, "I tried explaining him but he just brushed me off."

"Okay," the demon father responded softly, "we're gonna have to tell Sesshomaru when he comes home. Would you like me to-"

"I'll do it," Rin said, looking up at InuTaisho, "I-I mean, I think he should hear it from me at least."

"Fair enough," he agreed.

"But could you, um-"

"-stay with you for it," he finished, smiling warmly at her, "of course."

* * *

Sesshomaru pulled into the garage, killing the engine to his black Audi before stepping lightly from it. Looking over in surprise at the sleek silver Mercedes next to him, knowing his father didn't normally come home until after dark. Stepping into his house, Sesshomaru pulled out his phone, skimming through the messages, scowling when he found he had received none from Rin.

"Father, I'm home," Sesshomaru called into the large house, "where are you?"

"I'm in the study Sesshomaru," his father's voice carried from his office, muffled by what Sesshomaru would assume was the door.

Walking down the two steps that led to his father's office, Sesshomaru found it odd that the door was slightly ajar, his father typically opting to keep his door firmly shut whenever he did business from home.

"Father, what are you doing-" Sesshomaru stopped mid-sentence, his eyes catching sight of Rin sitting on the couch, her petite form huddled over a mug of what he assumed was tea, her eyes bloodshot and tired, a clear sign that she had been crying. "What's going on?" he asked slowly, looking from his father to his friend, "Rin, what's wrong?"

The teen's mouth opened and closed, fighting desperately to make a sound, her throat too thick to speak.

"Sesshomaru," his father interrupted, trying to save Rin from further humiliation, "we need to talk. Where's InuYasha?"

"He's at soccer practice, and what do you mean we?" Sesshomaru asked, looking from Rin to his father, "what's going on?"

His father swallowed thickly, "I ran into Rin when I went for coffee, she seemed upset so I brought her here, and she explained a few things to me."

"Such as?"

"That's for her to say," InuTaisho finished, looking over at the bleary-eyed girl.

Sesshomaru turned his attention to his childhood friend, her eyes only meeting his for a second before turning their attention back to the floor, the lump in her throat forced down.

"I-I um," Rin stuttered, inhaling deeply to steady herself, "it's about what I was trying to tell you at school-"

"You told him!?" Sesshomaru asked her incredulously, his eyes disbelieving and anger flowing into him, "Rin, I don't exactly want my father to know about my sex life."

"Don't get mad at her, Sesshomaru," his father interrupted, coming immediately to her aide, "I asked her, besides, that's not what the issue is here."

"Then what is it?" Sesshomaru asked through clenched teeth, his eyes boring into her, "Rin, what's going on?" he demanded.

Rin looked up at her friend, her crush, her everything with sorrowful eyes, her dry mouth swallowing a thick lump in her throat for what felt like the hundredth time and steeling her courage, her voice coming a little above a whisper.

"I'm pregnant."

Sesshomaru just stared at her, his eyes widening a marginal fraction before a sharp, bark-life laugh passed his lips.

"You're joking."

Both his friend and his father turned to look at him, his face disbelieving and one corner of his lips pulled up into a curve, "both of you are joking, right? This is just some sick joke, right."

Rin felt close to tears at his words; joke, accident, mistake? Was there anything he wouldn't say around her?

"Sesshomaru," his father said, cutting his son off and standing up from his seated position, "do you really think Rin would do this? Without any basis or reasoning? You've known this girl since third grade, if she wanted money or anything I doubt she would have held out this long, she's not like some of those tramps you've slept with."

Sesshomaru just stared at his father before looking back to Rin once more, "but, how can-"

"I took several pregnancy tests," Rin murmured, "they all came up positive, and one of my foster sisters came to me saying she messed up the bottles, Igot her acne medication and she got my pills."

Sesshomaru felt himself taking several footsteps backwards in shock, the heels of his feet hitting the back of the bookcase before his back did, his hands clutching onto the lower shelves for support as he stared at the ground blankly, all traces of his smile gone.

"Pregnant," he whispered, "but how-"

"I think we all know how," his father cut in, "but what the two of you need to do is decide on the best option for you."

"Options?" Sesshomaru asked, recovering quickly from his shock, traces of it still lingering as he steadied himself against the bookcase, "there aren't any options."

"What are you talking about, of course there are, she could-"

"The only decision she needs to make is which clinic she goes to to have her abortion."

The room instantly dropped in temperature at Sesshomaru's words, Rin felt her body go numb, her hand travelling to her flat stomach as if to protect her unborn child.

"An abortion," she whispered, "you want me to kill it?"

"Is there another alternative?" he asked her, his eyes searching hers.

"But- I-" Rin froze, the words lost from her throat as she searched desperately for them, her mouth gaping at him.

"Sesshomaru," his father cut in harshly, moving over to his son looking him squarely in the eye, "this explanation had better be good."

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to respond, only to have it cut off by a strangled sob. Turning their heads over to the couch, both men saw Rin clamp her hand over her mouth, tears flowing unceasingly out of shut eyes, her other arms wrapped protectively around her stomach. Without another word to any of the demons, Rin tore from the room, her feet flying as she bolted down the halls.

Looking at the doorway Rin had just left, InuTaisho turned to his eldest son, his own amber eyes still locked on the doorway.

"Well, Sesshomaru," he said dangerously, "explain please."

Sesshomaru tore his gaze from the doorway to look his father directly in the eyes, "do you honestly think she can afford to care for both a child and herself while simultaneously putting herself through school? She's from a foster home, not to mention she's eighteen and is taking a year off school to make enough money for it and she's been diagnosed with depression."

"You and I both know she hasn't had a break down since she was ten and I doubt she has a prescription bottle for it that hasn't expired. Besides, what about adop-"

"I'm an heir to multib_illion _dollar company father, what were to happen if the child shows up twenty years later and demands that I make him part of the family? He'd have my genetics in him, it wouldn't be hard to go to the tabloids and start a scandal."

WHAM

Sesshomaru shakily pushed himself off the floor as he recovered from his father's blow, his hand going to his jaw which was, surprisingly, still in once piece. A shadow loomed over him as his father towered above him, his face livid.

"I don't recall raising such a self-centered _disgusting _creature," his father hissed, "never mind the poor sobbing girl who is absolutely _petrified _at what's going on, even more so now that you want her to go it _alone, _this entire ordeal only inconveniences _you; _not in any of your suggestions did you offer to help her, in _any _way possible_. _I doubt either one of you wanted this to happen, but the responsibility does not rest solely on her shoulders nor does the decision rest on yours. This was a choice _you _made, drunk or sober it does not matter, and you_ will _deal with the consequences of your actions."

"But I didn't-"

"I don't _care_ what you thought or what you wanted," his father roared, causing Sesshomaru to flinch, "but asking Rin, your best friend and probably the only person who puts up with _everything _you do, to kill_ your _baby is an act of cruelty I cannot even comprehend Sesshomaru; you must really loathe her."

Sesshomaru remained speechless, the thought of Rin, always smiling and laughing, lying on a hospital bed having her baby taken out of her running through his mind.

"Therefore," his father continued, his anger having subsided slightly, "this leaves us with either adoption or keeping it. Now," he said, cutting Sesshomaru off with the wave of his hand, "you're right, we can't just leave him in an orphanage, Rin probably would die before that happened considering she's been in one and had that life thrust upon her, but that might be the solution to all of this."

"What?!" Sesshomaru asked, "what do you-"

"I'm talking about my cousin Ryo and Aiko, they've been trying for a child for about three years but have had no luck, they might take the baby in as their own and since his company is based in South Africa, you wouldn't see him again."

Sesshomaru snorted, "the reason we lost contact with them, father, is because _you _had InuYasha if I recall, they hate humans more than I ever did, they'd never take in a half-demon."

"Never doubt desperation, Sesshomaru," his father told him, "besides, it's either that or she raises it as her own, and since you so tactfully pointed out she can't do it alone, you'll help her every step of the way."

"You can't be-"

"I am _dead _serious, Sesshomaru," his father growled, "since she can't afford that baby on her own you will help her until she can stand on her own and provide everything she can for that child, do I make myself clear?"

Sesshomaru just stared up at his father, his body now in a seated position as he propped his back against the bookshelf, "is that a threat, father?" he growled viciously.

"It is," his father responded, equally as vicious, "you _will _help her if that happens to be the case, if you don't, I'm disinheriting you."

Sesshomaru felt his eyes grow wide and his jaw drop, "you-you can't just-"

"Try me."

Sesshomaru shut his mouth quickly, the realness in his father's voice told him that he wasn't fooling around and that he would easily make good on his treat. Watching from his still seated position, Sesshomaru's eyes followed as the other dog demon made his way around his son and made to leave him in the office.

"But," he whispered, causing his father to stop and look over at his eldest child, "I'm only eighteen, how can I raise a child?"

His father sighed, his hand on the door, "Rin's only eighteen, she doesn't know the answer to that either Sesshomaru, you'll just have to figure it out."

With his piece said, the elder of the two left the room, leaving Sesshomaru alone, his head in his hands as his mind desperately tried to process everything he had heard, his vision blurring as tears pricked the corners of is eyes, tears caused by an emotion he had sworn to himself he would never succumb to.

Fear.

He was afraid, he wasn't ready to be a parent and he certainly wasn't ready for any of this. He admitted to sleeping with her, but he never wanted anything to come of it. He had grown accustom to having Rin as a friend, the comfort and ease it brought him made him feel safe and secure, he had blatantly chosen to ignore the feelings she had for him, figuring that he would lose the security he had built up over the years with her. But now that she carried _his _child…

Sesshomaru pushed himself off the floor, rubbing the tears out of his eyes; he shouldn't lie on the floor crying like a pathetic dog, not now. Steeling a deep, lungful of air, Sesshomaru made his way over to the door both his father and Rin left through, knowing that he needed to talk to the timid and slight girl about their next move.

* * *

**Sooooo... I've gotten comments that apparently I made Sesshomaru too much into a coward...too bad. This is one of four stories I've written for these two and I'm sorry if I don't nail _every _one of his aspects in all the stories, but in the beginning of the manga/anime, he was a bit of an ass. Also, in here, he's 18...name three popular 18-year-olds that don't have a cowardly aspect to them.**

****...Love you all ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Another massive upload for tonight, since I'm pulling an all nighter watching one of the greatest trilogies of all time...Lord of the Rings!**

**An - I don't own InuYasha**

* * *

Sesshomaru wandered the halls of his manor, his brain still a relatively blank slate after the news he had just heard and the ultimatum his father had just issued. Inheriting the business and the family name was always what he wanted, what he was groomed to be; a child born out of wedlock and at such a young age would certainly ruin that, no question. His feet stopped moving as his eyes suddenly widened. He felt disgusting, thinking of himself and his wants rather than his best friend who had spent the better part of the afternoon in tears all thanks to him.

Pressing on, Sesshomaru shook his thoughts loose; Rin was always selfless, a little bratty at times, but never selfish. She always found ways to give and to help, even coming from a home as dysfunctional as hers; it was time he did the same. Listening to the echoing footsteps, Sesshomaru approached the living room, the girl curled up on their navy blue couch sniffling quietly as she took a keen interest in her fingers, her eyes blank and unstaring as she picked at her nails.

"Rin," Sesshomaru said softly, startling his friend out of her stupor as she whipped her head around to look him in the eyes, her own still red after her crying jag. "Can we talk?" he asked calmly, his eyes slightly hopeful.

At her nod, Sesshomaru walked over to the other end of the couch, taking a seat by her feet, her knees still tucked into her chest. Sesshomaru looked over at her, remembering the last time the two of them had sat like this, Rin had been working on transcribing her music and he was just bored out of his mind, lounging around his house as he plopped onto the couch, practically demanding Rin to entertain him. She just laughed and proceeded to use his thighs as a foot rest, poking him with one of her free foot which he playfully swatted at before his other hand unconsciously rubbed her ankle, the feel of her soft skin enticing on his own.

Now she sat curled up, scared, and probably feeling entirely alone all thanks to him. Sesshomaru swallowed both the lump in his throat and his pride before turning to her.

"When did you find out?" he asked her softly, his amber eyes trying to catch hers.

"A few days ago," Rin replied quietly, her fingers now playing with her long hair, "I tried to bring it up, but there were either too many people around or you just brushed me off."

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to protest, tell her she was wrong, but the memories of last week flooded him, Rin trying her hardest to talk to him, alone.

"I see," he responded, "does anyone else know?"

Rin shook her head, "aside from your father, you're the only other person."

Sesshomaru took a deep breath, "okay," was all he could think to say, secretly glad that Rin had decided to tell him first before all others.

The silence that befell the two of them was uncomfortable and awkward, neither one of them knowing what to do or say to the other.

"So," Sesshomaru said, trying anything to break the tension between them, "what are we going to do about this?"

Rin snorted, "you seemed to have already decided."

Sesshomaru fell speechless for a moment, a soft exhale escaping his lips as he chose his words carefully.

"I panicked," he admitted softly, "I didn't know what to do, I mean, I come home and then this news springs on me, and-"

"You thought that this was some sick joke," Rin snapped, her eyes glaring at him, "after telling me that it was a mistake, you thought I was pulling a joke on you."

Sesshomaru's mouth just hung slightly open at her comment knowing full he deserved it but hadn't expected it from Rin, his mind unable to come up with a remark to hers before she pressed on.

"How could you say that to me? I thought you_ knew_ me, but you treated me like I was one of those one-night stands of yours, not a friend you've had since third grade!"

"Rin I-"

"I didn't plan for this to happen, Sesshomaru!" Rin cried, fresh tears now rolling down her face, "I didn't mean for _any _of this to happen, I just – I just-"

Rin's words were cut off by her sobs, her hands hiding her face as she cried freely, Sesshomaru feeling powerless as he watched her cry, wanting to something, _anything, _to ease her pain.

"This isn't my fault!" she sobbed, "it's not my fault!"

"I know that Rin-"

"Then quit acting like it is!" Rin all but screamed at him, her tear-filled eyes now shooting daggers at him, "I didn't want this to happen either okay? But I can't just _murder _a helpless infant Sesshomaru, it's not fair!"

"What's not fair!? You'll be looked at like-"

"I _know _what I'll be viewed as," Rin snapped tearfully, "but you can't ask me to kill it Sesshomaru, I can't see that as a choice, I just can't."

Sesshomaru remained rooted in his seat, fresh sobs tearing from the girl's throat. Standing up, Sesshomaru reached over to Rin, settling himself next to her and pulling her into his arms, her hands immediately gripping his shirt as she cried into him.

"I know Rin," Sesshomaru murmured softly, his hands reaching to stroke her hair softly, trying his best to comfort her, "what I said shouldn't have even crossed my mind, I just – panicked. I'm…I'm sorry," he finished quietly, his fingers threading through her hair as she cried openly.

Sesshomaru waited patiently for Rin to calm down, her sobs quieting and her tears slowing as the grip on his shirt relaxed.

"Feel better?"

Rin sniffed but nodded all the same, her hand wiping off the remnants of her tears, "yeah, a little at least."

"Alright," he conceded, "do you feel up to talking about it?"

Rin nodded a second time, her body pulling back to look him in the eyes.

"Okay," he agreed softly, his hand still on the center of her back.

"So," he started, taking in a deep breath, "my father suggested two possible options, none of which are an abortion," he added quickly with his hands held up, seeing Rin's mouth open to protest. Once she had closed it, he pressed on, "we have family in South Africa that haven't been able to have a child for years, my father's going to try and get in contact with them, see if they'll take it in."

"And if they don't?" Rin whispered tearfully.

Sesshomaru paused, "then we can try looking for adoptive parents elsewhere or," he took a deep breath, "you and I keep it and raise it."

Rin swallowed but nodded all the same, mulling over the options Sesshomaru presented her. They seemed reasonable, but at the same time…

"I don't know," she murmured, "I mean, we're both eighteen, we're barely out of high school, and I'm just-"

"-scared?" he finished softly, his hand moving to her shoulders, arms rubbing up and down trying to sooth her, watching as she nodded her head sadly, "I am too," he admitted, "but we'll figure this out, I promise."

"Will you be with me?" she whispered, her hands gripping his shirt tightly.

Sesshomaru looked into her brown depths, the tears brimming at the bottom of her eyes reminding him just how much damage he had done to her.

"Yes," he whispered, his arm bringing her head closer to his lips, his nose burying in her hair.

Rin swallowed thickly, "and not…because your father threatened you too?" she squeaked out, her head burying into his chest, fear coursing through her when she felt him stiffen.

"You know," Sesshomaru sighed, "it does suck sometimes that you know me so well."

Rin laughed a little in spite of herself, her fingers rising to her eyes to wipe away her tears, Sesshomaru's own chest rumbling as he laughed a little with her.

"It's really hard for your father to make you do _anything _unless it's a threat," she murmured softly.

Sesshomaru kept the sad smile on his face, mentally kicking himself; he should have figured Rin would find him out. To almost everyone else, he was a stone, impossible to understand, but to Rin, he might as well be an open book she could read him with such ease.

"He told me he'd disinherit me," the dog demon admitted, his female companion stiffening at his words, "but…that's not why I'm going to help you."

"No?" Rin asked quietly, "you're telling me that inheriting a multibillion dollar industry isn't the reason you want to help me?"

Sesshomaru tried not to flinch at the bitterness in her voice, "yes I am," he told her gently, "my father ordered me to help you until you can raise the child on your own and stand on your own two feet, but I won't do that."

"You-"

"I'm staying with you, until you no longer want me, and even then, I'll do everything I can to help you," Sesshomaru promised.

"Really?" Rin asked, hating the hope in her voice.

"Yeah," he told her, his voice keeping its soft tone, "I'm going to help you through this, because I want to and I have to."

"You have to?" Rin asked timidly.

Sesshomaru looked at her, "if anyone's to blame for this it's me, this is my child, and I can't just abandon you and it, despite what I said earlier."

Rin blurted out a quick laugh, "this isn't your fault either," she murmured, "you were drunk that night, it wasn't like you coherently chose to do this."

Sesshomaru said nothing but continued to stroke her hair in a soothing manner, his mind fretting over how he was truly going to deal with this. Yes he said he would stand by her and he intended to keep his word to her, regardless. But she did have a point; they were just teenagers trying to deal with a situation that was far out of their control. He loved to see Rin smile and laugh; it was practically infectious as she giggled about all the stupid little things in life, but having her in this depressed state filled him with even more dread. Rin wasn't _ready _to be a mother, and nor he a father but apparently, life had dealt them a different hand.

"Sesshomaru?"

The dog demon looked down at the sound of his name spoken timidly, her eyes looking worriedly up at him with brown eyes.

"Are you sure about what you're telling me, it contradicts what you told me not thirty seconds ago," she murmured, her body curling further into itself.

Sesshomaru nodded slowly, "is there any way I can prove what I say to you?" he asked , his heat aching at the thought of losing Rin's trust, knowing that it take more than a day to earn back the fifteen years of trust he just destroyed.

Rin bit her lower lip as she mulled over his words, wanting desperately to blindly believe him like she had done so many other times. There was nothing she could think of for him to prove himself at the time.

"I can't trust you," Rin told him, "not yet."

"Then just let me be with you, that's all I ask," he murmured quietly, "I'll help you, I promise."

"That doesn't mean much," the girl muttered bitterly, "but I still don't know, I just found out and so did you. I think we need more than half an hour to make this decision."

The dog demon tensed at the first half of the sentence, worried that she would decide to reject his help, not that he could honestly blame her after the way he treated her after he first heard the news. He had been known to be selfish at times, even rarely around Rin, but he had always taken care not to hurt her or to somehow make it up to her. This time, he doubted there was anything he could do to ease her, he'd blown it, and blown it big.

"I agree with that."

Both teens turned to see Sesshomaru's father leaning against the wall, his perceptive amber eyes watching their body language carefully.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I think you should go home Rin," the elder dog demon told her softly, "Kaede will be worried sick soon and she needs to know too."

Rin swallowed but nodded, slowly unfurling herself of the suede couch, her delicate feet touching on the carpeted floor as she let go of Sesshomaru, his own arms reluctantly letting go of her as she walked towards his father, his own amber irises speckled with hints of sadness as she barely spoke to him.

"I'll be right here, you can go and get your things," InuTaisho smiled at the red-eyed girl, the burnet only nodding as she shuffled away towards the study, both men watching her go.

"Did you mean that?" The elder of the two asked coldly at his son, his smile slipping into a set and impassive face.

Sesshomaru tore his eyes from the hallway to meet his fathers, nodding slowly.

"I've said hurtful things to her, but when have I ever lied to her," the younger asked softly, his legs adjusting to have his forearms resting on the thighs.

His father said nothing but silently conceded, Sesshomaru preferred not to lie, finding the dishonest quality to be revolting, a perception that he shared with his father.

"However," the man continued, "if you lie to her and do anything to hurt either her of that child I will make sure you severely regret it Sesshomaru, no son of mine would act in such a manner."

"I won't," Sesshomaru murmured weakly, "I've never done anything to deserve her kindness but she continually gives it and yet, when she needs me the most I reacted in the worst manner. I promise you father, it will be the last time she cries because of me."

"That isn't a promise you should be making to me Sesshomaru," his father told him, "but never the less, at least you've made your resolve and your decision."

"What decision?"

Both demons turned to the sound of the timid voice, the petite form hidden behind InuTaisho's larger one.

"One you'll find out later," he said kindly, his hand on the girl's backpack, "shall we go?"

Rin nodded and turned to walk to the garage, stopping for a moment to talk to Sesshomaru.

"I'll – um, s-see you later," Rin muttered, stuttering slightly, waving timidly to the dog demon on the couch.

"See you," was the half-hearted response she got, his eyes suddenly looking as though they hadn't slept in days as he acknowledged her wave.

Rin turned to walk out with the elder dog demon, the awkwardness of their farewell adding weight to the already heaviness of her heart, praying that her silent plea of turning back the clock to undo the mistake they had made would be answered and that she could go back to secretly pinning for him, her heart whole in the fact that she could just be with him.

* * *

**Well shiiiiiiiiit…..**did I make Sesshomaru OOC or what…damn. Guess I'm just gonna have to make up for it in the next few chapters…..daaaaaaaamn.

Till next we meet ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Man I`m on a roll ^^ on a really kick-ass note for me and my ego, I have reached 100 followers :DDDDDDDDDDD**

**Good God am I egotistic :P now, how shall I reward thee followers? hmmm...**

**AN - I don't own InuYasha**

* * *

Fingers fidgeted against the other, the small hands shaking as Rin sat on her bed, the deep brown eyes were still rimmed with red and bloodshot, her body felt as though she had been drained dry from her eyes alone. Taking a shuddering breath, the teen strained her ears for the sounds of any sign that Kaede had come home from her job, the hospital calling her in for an emergency.

As a head nurse, the elderly woman had many duties in the teaching hospital as well as at home, encouraging Rin to pull up the slack the woman left behind, preparing meals, doing dishes, and helping with the other kids even at the tender age of nine. Rin tried nothing but to make the older woman proud of her, the same way she tried to make her mother proud of what she did.

"I'm home!" the woman announced loudly to the house, Rin jumping slightly at the sound of her voice, startled at the seeming sudden appearance of the woman, the teen hadn't even heard her car pull up, "everyone get off your butts and unload the groceries."

Rin swallowed thickly, her nerves taking over her and causing her to become fearful and scared. Rin hated the feeling that someone was disappointed in her, that something she had done had caused a person to lose faith and trust in her. Steeling her courage, Rin Slowly made her way down the carpeted steps towards the now bustling kitchen, the woman shuffling everyone aside to put away various vegetables and frozen goods, her nerves getting the better of her while she clung to the railing for support.

"Kaede."

To her surprise, the old woman actually heard her timid and shaky voice, her head whipping around to see Rin cowering behind the banister.

"Rin? Come here and help us dear, we have the groceries to-" she stopped short as Rin slowly stepped into the faded light of the kitchen, her bleary red eyes evident to everyone in the small room. "Back to work all of you!" their foster mother suddenly barked, shocking all of them into diligent work, the elder walking towards the scared girl. "Rin," she asked kindly, "is everything all right?"

Tears betrayed her as they blossomed into Rin's eyes, her heart crushing at how disappointed the old woman would be when she found out that the girl she had called beautiful had gone and done something incredibly stupid.

"N-no," Rin stammered as she began to cry, hoping that the louds sobs would remain in her throat where they belonged, "I-I-I"

"Hush now," the woman told her, a wrinkled hand on her back leading her past the wandering eyes and towards the basement stairs, "why don't you go downstairs and calm down a little and I'll be down in a minute to talk about it with you, okay?"

Her throat too thick to speak, Rin nodded shakily and slipped down the carpeted stairs, her sniffling attracting the attention of her foster siblings, her stomach twisted into so many knots that she didn't care what they thought as she slumped into the large and comfy couch, her heart wishing Sesshomaru was with her to help make the announcement easier.

A stamping of feet reached her ears followed by the slam of the door, a slower set of steps making their way down towards where she sat.

"Now then," the old woman sighed as she made her way over to the lounge chair opposite her, "that's a little better isn't it? Much more quiet," she smiled, "now, why don't you tell Kaede all about your troubles."

Rin's lower lip quivered at her foster mother's kindness, the tears unrelenting as they flowed down her cheeks, her chest heaving as she cried once more.

"Rin dear-"

"I'm sorry."

The old woman's hand stopped on her shoulders at the young woman's whispered words, the crown of the dark brown hair facing her as Rin bowered her head crying.

"Kaede I'm so sorry," Rin pressed, her hands trying fruitlessly to wipe away her tears.

"Rin, what did you do?" the woman asked concerned, "if it's a problem, I can help you, you know that, but I need to know what happened."

"I-I," Rin stammered, choking on her words, her body shuddering as she took calming breaths to steady herself, "I – um – I made a huge mistake."

"Well, it can't be _that _bad," Kaede smiled patting her shoulder, "I'm sure it's fixable-"

"No," Rin cut her off, sighing, "no it's not, not like that."

"Then what-"

"I'm pregnant!" Rin blurted out, her eyes squeezing shut at the words, wishing she never had to say them, wishing that she could unwind the clock and take back the night she had so stupidly given into passion and thrown everything away.

The room was cast into an uncomfortable silence save for the small sobs Rin made every now and then while Kaede looked on, her eyes wide in shock.

"I don't understand," she started calmly enough, "you're on the pill and-"

"There was a mix-up," Rin confessed, "I mixed up the pills and took Nina's by mistake. I didn't know till after, I'm so sorry Kaede I-"

"I don't want to hear it," the woman cut her off curtly, her hand up to silence Rin as the young woman flinched slightly, "what's done is done, there is nothing we can do to change the past. Now-" the woman started her hand on the slender shoulder, "first things first, we need to get you some prenatal vitamins, get you checked out by a doctor, figure out where you'll deliver-"

"But," Rin started, her throat catching and her body nervous, "Kaede, I can't-"

"I know money is tight for us," the woman conceded, "but I'm willing to bet that the father won't hang you out to dry."

The young woman froze for a minute, her eyes staring blankly at the old woman, "h-how did you-"

"You're not that hard a person to figure out," the woman told her, smiling slightly, "I know you love him and only him, and knowing the kind of person you are, you won't jump into bed with the first man around for drunk sex. You don't sleep around and I don't have to kick men out of your room on a daily basis. Rin," she smiled kindly at the crying girl, "I'm not mad, I'm not even that disappointed."

"You're-you're not?" Rin sniffed, her eyes looking confused at the elder woman.

"No," she patted the dark hair, "I've had one or two pregnant girls walk out these doors, both of which I expected but you," the fingers stroked the tear stained cheeks, "you are something special, you're smart and pretty, if you knew the risk you were taking you wouldn't have taken it in the first place."

Rin smiled weakly back at the old woman while she pressed on.

"I am still a little disappointed," she continued, "that you didn't notice it, but at the same time, I won't scream at you for something you are so obviously distraught about. Now I'm assuming you've made your decision about what to do with the baby?"

"Kinda," the teen swallowed, "Sesshomaru has family that could take it or-" she paused, finding the words hard to say on her own lips, "he and I can r-raise it."

The gray hair nodded at her words, her eyes shifting as she figured out a way to tell Rin her suggestion.

"Have you," she started slowly, "have you thought of the alternative?"

Wide bloodshot brown eyes looked up in surprise.

"What you mean, _killing _it?" she asked shakily, "no, I'm sorry but no, I can't do that. Anything but that."

The woman nodded slowly and rose from her seat, her feet shuffling to sit beside the still crying girl, her arms wrapping around the slim figure, Rin huddling into the warmth and familiar comfort the old woman gave her, memories of her first few months in the house flooding back as the little eight-year-old girl would cry herself to sleep every night in the old woman's arms over the loss of her family and everything she loved.

"That's my girl," the same old woman crooned, "I knew you'd say that. Don't worry Rin, you have people here that will not let you go it alone, myself and all your friends will do everything to help you."

"Thank you," Rin whispered into the woman, her nose sniffing slightly, "I just – thank you."

"Shhh," the old woman told her softly, "don't worry, you will always have a home here, you and your baby should you chose to keep it."

* * *

"Sesshomaru!"

Amber eyes looked up in surprise at the impatient woman sitting next to him on the couch, her red eyes boring holes into him as she pouted her red lips.

"Huh? Oh, yeah Kagura, what is it?"

The demon huffed in indignation, "are you seriously gonna sit there all night and ignore me like this?"

"_You _invited me over to watch a movie," he responded impassively, his temples in his knuckles as he leaned into the couch.

In truth, the phone call had come as a warm welcome to him at the time, the tension between him and his father unbearable, thick enough that he was surprised InuYasha couldn't see it. Taking the first chance he got, Sesshomaru chose to flee the house, his father not speaking a word in protest as he left, the elder refusing to say anything to his eldest son from the time he returned from dropping Rin at home.

"You know," a sultry voice caught his attention, weight shifting onto his thighs as the demon straddled him, "I didn't exactly call you for a _movie_."

Sesshomaru looked up at her as she leaned in, the hungry look in her eyes enough to suggest her devious intentions. Rising slowly up, his lips met hers as she quickly pressed her developed body flush to his, her very low cut dress sliding down as she rubbed her chest to his. His eyebrows knitted slightly unbeknownst to the woman above him.

He had been intimate with Kagura before and this was certainly nothing new to him yet, this felt, different. His hand slid up her back in an attempt to attain the feeling of normalcy he had. The body was too off somehow; it would feel better if it were slimmer, more petite, if it fit him.

_Like Rin's did._

His eyes shot open as he pushed the woman on him away from his body, her own red eyes looking down in a mixture of disgust and incredulousness.

"What!?" she spat, huffing slightly from their quick session.

"Nothing," he told her, his hands sliding from her back to her arms, the skin hardly half as soft as the young woman on his mind, "just distracted is all."

It wasn't as though Sesshomaru was about to abandon her in anyway, but he figured he needed to act as though nothing had happened, if only for a little while to clear his already jumbled thoughts. The bombshell his best friend had dropped on him not eight hours earlier still wreaking havoc on his conscious, resulting in him unable to focus on even the simplest of tasks.

"What's got you distracted?" the demon woman asked angrily, "wait, do not _honestly _tell me you're thinking of that _friend _of yours at a time like _this!"_

Sesshomaru glared up at her, his thoughts clear for the first time that night, "do no talk about Rin like that?"

Kagura hmphed in indignation, quickly sliding off Sesshomaru and crossing her arms over her chest, "you know what?" she told him curtly, "I'm just not in the mood anymore, you can go home now."

Wordlessly, the dog demon stood from his seat, his brows knitted in anger as he strode determinedly to her front door, his coat and shoes adjusted with haste as he reached for the knob; it was a mistake to come here, he knew that, yet he foolishly tried to ignore that thought, the desperate need for normalcy too great for him to think rationally.

"Wait, wait!"

A manicured hand placed on the door prevented his exit, Kagura thrusting her chest in his face as she pouted.

"We're still good for prom, right? This doesn't mean that-"

"Relax, Kagura," he told her, his hand grabbing her wrist, his brain noticing that the slender bone was cold, nothing like the warmth that radiated off Rin, "we're fine."

The front door slammed shut behind him, praying silently that the woman didn't follow him out of the house and chase him to his car, demanding something as pathetic as a good night kiss or begging him to stay. Slipping into the car, the black machine roared under his touch, the car speeding away into the night.

Long fingers gripped the steering wheel tightly, his mind still focusing on Rin and what she had told him, his jaw clenching as he tried to focus on making it safely to his home, back to his family and-

His father.

Sesshomaru slowed his driving at the red light, his hand running through his hair as he mulled over what he should say to his father. To be fair, his father had every reason to despise him after the reaction he had; he never expected it, his life was so perfect and planned out that something like this took it all away in one instant. Sesshomaru had promised himself one night with her, just to see if his dreams could compare to reality, just one night for him to remember; as it was, his fantasies hadn't even come close to what Rin made him feel, she fit into him so effortlessly and seamlessly that is was as though she was made for him, her reactions matching his in perfect harmony.

He didn't want for this; he wanted a nice, normal life, one he was sure Rin wanted as well. Neither one of them wanted a baby and nor did they want to have the responsibility of one at eighteen, the both of them to graduate high school in a few short months.

A loud honk startled him from his thoughts; the light had turned green while he was currently trying to sort out the mess in his head. Pulling away from the white line, Sesshomaru made his way to the next street, the one taking him away from his manor and his family. In the past, regardless of his age, there was one place he could go that would allow him to just be, no thinking, no acts, just be himself.

The car carried him safely to the empty parking lot, abandoned and forgotten save for those who knew about it. Locking the vehicle, Sesshomaru moved from the car to the hidden path that carried him behind the row of houses, each one dotted with lights illuminated from the window, figures rushing by in their busy and muddled lives.

Sliding swiftly up to the large white house about midway through the street, Sesshomaru glanced swiftly to confirm what his nose told him, that there was indeed no one in sight and he was in the clear. Looking up, the dog demon saw that the window that was concealing the one person he wanted to see most was inky black, meaning she had most likely fallen asleep after the day she had had, a small part of him hoping that she had managed to find solace and peace after the nightmare she had gone through.

There was a time when he would climb freely into her room, his grin teasing as he watched her eyes widen in shock while his form would slip effortlessly into the room, the simple act of sneaking into her bedroom becoming routine until they hit high school, where the visits still occurred, just less and less frequent. Picking his way effortlessly up the side of the house, the dog demon made his way to Rin's room, long fingers sliding under the window to pry it open, the latch undone as the pane slid upward, his lean but muscular form leaning into the small yet comfortable room, the moonlight unbarred by his shadow covered the sleeping form of the pale form lying on the bed, the silver light covering her like another bed sheet.

His amber eyes were watchful as he strode silently into the room, the irises resting on Rin's figure, her back to him and the curve of her hips and waist evident in the dark shadow of the room. The rustling of sheets and movement of her body startled the demon for a moment before he saw her turn to face him, her brown eyes tired and bloodshot, a knife twisting in his stomach at the thought that it was he himself who had caused such pain.

"Sesshomaru?" she asked softly, her form remaining in its lying position, her voice scratchy and raw, even more evidence that she had been crying even since she had said her farewells, "what are you doing here?"

To her question the demon had no answer, he merely stood bathed in the moon's light, his eyes a mixture of sorrow and regret as he gently approached Rin, the bed creaking slightly as he sat own on it, their eyes never once breaking contact.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, "I-I just didn't know – anymore."

Rin nodded slightly at his words, their meaning not lost on her as she begged herself not to cry once more, her body already feeling like she had aged ten years from the amount of tears she had poured out that day. The girl said nothing as Sesshomaru lay down beside her, his arm covering her body while his thumb moved in a rubbing fashion over her ribcage, Rin curling gently into his arms, her head in his chest as she inhaled his scent.

"What's going to happen?" she mumbled worriedly into him, her voice watery.

"I don't know," the demon answered her, his arms wrapping protectively around her, "but we'll do this together, I promise."

A shuffling in his chest told him that Rin had nodded in agreement, easing some of the tension in his mind, his eyelids beginning to flutter shut as his nose touched her hair, her own scent lulling him to sleep.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hm?"

The girl swallowed thickly before pressing on, "will you-will you be here when I wake up?"

Sesshomaru's head tilted to look down at her, his finger hooking under her chin to pull her tired looking eyes up to his.

"I shouldn't have left you the first night," he confessed, "but yes, from now on I will be here whenever you wake up."

* * *

**Ahem...boy am I sappy...probably cause I've been re-reading Forget Me Not by tuille. Seriously, if you have not read it, find it and read it, though I'm not sure I'm allowed to post a link it should be in my favorites, both the author and the story, it's seriously amazing.**

**As always, read and review ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hahaha - back ^^ got this one updated and insanely longer than I first anticipated, but got it updated ^^**

**Now, there was a comment from a guest about why the girl needed birth control even though she was a virgin. Now, contrary to popular belief, birth control pills are not used for sex-crazed girls; they are also used to regulate periods, control acne, and also if there's a _risk _of sex. You _can _get the pills without having sex, it's not that hard.**

* * *

The dark suit was adjusted as Sesshomaru looked at himself in the mirror, the black tuxedo fitted to highlight his toned and fit body. Gently he tugged on his sleeves, the dog demon thankful that his suit still fit him from the last function his family had attended; then again, it hadn't been that long ago he had donned on his outfit. That time, however, Rin and Kagome had been hanging around the house at the time and both had commented on how handsome the two of them looked, his best friend blushing and giggling when he bowed lowly to her.

His heart felt a pang of regret at the memory; he wished now more than ever he was taking Rin instead of Kagura. The two had woken up still wrapped in each other arms, he and Rin slipping downstairs quietly only to encounter his father and her foster mother, both sitting around the counter and drinking coffee, their eyes turning from each other to look up at the two descending down the stairs, Sesshomaru's clothes slightly wrinkled from sleeping in them.

The two of them had been surprised at the sight of their respective guardians before Sesshomaru's father stood and thanked Kaede for the drink, turning to his son and telling him that they should be leaving and that he expected Sesshomaru home almost immediately after he arrived, giving his eldest time to grab his car. Sesshomaru nodded once to his father before looking at Rin and giving her a light kiss on the temple promising to see her soon while she nodded and waved as he left through the door his father held open, the elder dog demon nodding once at her and smiling before he too took his leave.

At his home, the elder dog demon told his son what he and Kaede had discussed, mainly the two of them assuring that they knew and figuring out among them was to inform the rest of their families, something Sesshomaru asked that he and Rin do it themselves, this being their accident and thusly their responsibility. His father agreed wholeheartedly with his boy but suggested that they hold off until they had a better idea of what to do about everything.

His cellphone buzzed loudly, disturbing his thoughts. Grabbing the device, his long finger flicked open the screen to reveal his umpteenth text from Kagura that night, excitedly babbling on about uninteresting prophesies and boring gossip for the night. He sighed as he smoothed out the non-existent wrinkles in his outfit before grabbing the corsage off his desk and taking too the stairs, ever thankful that his family had chosen to stop berating him about his night, his father having barely spoken to him after he had collected him from Rin's house, preferring to lock himself in his study.

"Sesshomaru."

The dog demon turned at the sound of his name to see his father standing by his study door, amber eyes looking directly at him.

"I've called my cousins and though they seem hesitant, they're willing to fly down in a week or so to meet with us and talk about taking the baby," the elder dog demon told his son while Sesshomaru nodded in understanding.

"I'll tell Rin when I get the chance," he told his father softly, glancing towards the front door, trying to figure out how to escape the conversation when his father stopped him.

"I'll let you go," InuTaisho told Sesshomaru, turning back to his study but not before taking one last look at his son, "have a good time."

"Thank You," Sesshomaru murmured as he took his leave of his father, the sound of the door closing reached his ears before he reached the front door, the remaining of the household silent and did not disturb him as he slipped out the door and down to the car, his driver taking off the minute he was safely in the car.

* * *

"Oh, isn't this beautiful!"

Sesshomaru could only nod as he led Kagura up the marble steps of the hotel to its grand ballroom, her hand wrapped around his arm and her body pressed into his bicep. He had arrived at her house only to have her float down the stairs like some sort of model, her low-cut tight maroon dress floating behind her as her red-painted lips beamed down at him.

Fate seemed to be on his side as the two of them managed to slip out of her house without having any photography or have any of her family dote on them. His car ride to the prom had been filled with fending off the woman's advances and trying to relax for the evening. Kagura seemed overly excited for everything, talking his ears off with nonsense about what the other girls would wear, how she hopefully looked her best and dropped hints about their endeavours after the dance, surprising him with a suite in the hotel booked by her friends that they could share and party afterwards.

The two had exited the car to a large red carpet and other giggling and laughing students, his date draped around his arm with glee as she waved and smiled at everyone she passed, looking as though she had won the lottery.

The two slipped though the double doors to be greeted by lights and gossamer curtains draped over the banisters and slipped down from the ceiling. Helium-filled white, silver, and blue balloons dotted the walls and corners, floating up from the weights on the floor to reflect the lights that bathed the ballroom in blue. The woman on his arm giggled and bounced at the sight, gushing at the beauty of their prom and her eyes searched everywhere for some of her friends, waving furiously when she caught sight of them, leaving Sesshomaru as she darted over to the group of girls huddled in a small circle, telling him she'd be back in thirty seconds once she ran over to meet her friends.

The dog demon sighed once his date was out of earshot, manoeuvring himself over to a table and slipping into a seat, brushing bits of glitter that had flown from the table to his arm off of him. His mind slipped back into the train of thought he had before even stepping into the car, the one about him and Rin.

They needed to tell both of their friends and family that she was pregnant before she started to show it, though exactly _how _they would react was another story entirely. He figured Kagome might actually be happy about all this as would his brother be for a while at the idea of them getting together, but they would most likely expect the two of them to keep the child, so they may not be all too pleased should they give it up.

That was another issue all together. From what he could remember, Ryo and Aki were far from loving and devoted to humans and detested InuYasha worse than he did, breaking off all contact with them because of it. Sesshomaru had been surprised when he heard that they accepted to even _meet _Rin and her unborn child. A slight pang of and unknown emotion ripped through him when he thought of how the two of them would treat _his _child; they were much like his mother, impartial and impassive to everything and anything unless she took an interest in it, and even then it had to be used her way an no one else's.

His hand rested in his chin, his jaw clenching at the thought that some small part of him actually _wanted _the child. The idea scared him, that he might want the child she was carrying even though he was only eighteen. He groaned as he thought back; it had been cowardice of him to panic the way he did, to suggest that she kill the infant, a guilt he figured that would nag him for the rest of his life.

"Hey!"

Sesshomaru suddenly looked up to see his rom date standing over him, her bent over form allowing him a full frontal view of her cleavage.

"You okay?" she asked more out of consideration than concern, her eyes narrowing as she looked him up and down.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sesshomaru sighed as he stood up, Kagura's sly smile slipping onto her face.

"Good, I didn't want to have to call it night so soon," she winked up at him, grabbing his hands and tugging him into the crowd of students.

* * *

"Isn't this fun?"

Sesshomaru looked down at the woman in his arms, her chest crushing against his as he looked up at him with simpering lips. The dog demon merely nodded as he tried to retain his impassive mask; the night hadn't been the prom he'd imagined, then again, he'd never imagined he'd be a potential father to _Rin's _child. It wasn't as though he was an excitable and happy little puppy at events, but he wouldn't be acting as morose and solemn as he was now, he'd at least try and _act _like he enjoyed himself around other people.

"Then say so," she practically growled up at him, "you've been acting glum all night long, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he told her calmly, "I'm just…thinking."

"Well stop it," Kagura practically snapped, "this is _prom, _best night of the year for us! Stop sulking!"

"I'm not sulking," Sesshomaru muttered while the woman's nails gripped his suit.

"Okay then," she persisted as the two of them continually danced, "what were you thinking of that distracted you so much."

Piercing amber eyes looked down at the red-eyed woman, "nothing."

She snorted slightly, "yeah, right," her hand suddenly smacked his chest, "don't tell me you're thinking of your friend!"

"Wha-"

"You're at prom with _me _and you're thinking of that _loser."_

His body bristled at the words spat from Kagura's mouth, restraining himself from yelling at her in the middle of the dance floor. His plan was, after knowing of his dilemma, to continue on to graduation as though nothing had transpired between him and Rin; the girl wouldn't show until _after _they had all graduated and if the two of them suddenly abandoned everything else people would get suspicious and, knowing Kagura and her family, Rin's life would be made more of a living hell than it already was.

"Don't call her that," Sesshomaru growled, "how many times do I have to tell you."

"Whatever," the girl muttered, breaking eye contact with the demon to glare at the ground.

To her surprise, her partner slid from her grasp and turned from the party to the double doors that they entered through.

"Wait! Sesshomaru!"

The dog demon strode out of the ballroom without even bothering to look back as the woman chased him, her onlookers curious yet maintained their distance, knowing that hell hath no fury like the wrath of a woman scorned and Kagura was all nine circles and Lucifer himself.

"Sesshomaru, no wait, stop!"

Amber eyes finally turned to look up at the stairs at Kagura, her black heels clicking on the stone as she called down to him.

"Wh-where are you going?" she asked almost jokingly standing from the steps, refusing to descend, "they're going to crown the prom king and queen soon, you'll miss out and you're a shoe in to-"

"Give it to someone else," Sesshomaru told her, turning his back on her and moving towards the hotel's entrance, "I'm doing what I should have done ages ago."

"I-Is this about what I said?" she chased after him, her feet swift in the marble steps, her voice seemingly worried, "look, I'm sorry about that, it's just not fair that you're supposed to be with me and your thinking of her you know?"

"You're not sorry," the demon murmured, "you never are."

"Well no but-Sesshomaru stop!"

Her hand had gripped onto his arm and she pulled as hard as she possibly could, the dog demon finally looking down at her.

"Look," she huffed, "I'm sorry about upsetting you, but it's not fair that you're supposed to be dating _me _and you think of _her_! If you like her so damn much, why don't you go out with her instead!"

"Don't worry," Sesshomaru growled, "I intend to!"

The woman looked shocked at his words, her eyes going wide while she backed away slightly, her eyes wide while her face contorted into a mixture of a sneer and disbelief.

"Wh-what?" she asked, laughing slightly, "you know I only said that as a _joke, _right?"

"I know you did," the dog demon muttered, "I, however, wasn't."

"B-But," Kagura swallowed, "you'd rather have _her, _an unpopular orphan with no family, no standing, no _nothing, _than _me, _someone who, above all else, is going to be prom queen?"

Sesshomaru leaned into her, his eyes narrowing, "any day."

The demon just watched as her date freed himself from her grasp, her body still to shocked to move as he did towards through the doors.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, if you'll all take your seats we'll announce this year's Prom King and Queen!"

The dark hair turned to look up the steps before to Sesshomaru's retreating back, trying one last time to call out to him.

"But, Sesshomaru-"

The dog demon didn't even look back at her words but continued on, the cool night air welcoming as the black car pulled up smoothly, his driver waiting patiently for the shut of the door while he listened to Sesshomaru's instructions.

* * *

Rin stared out at the moonlit lake, her eyes watching as the ripples bounced and reflected the silver's rays, her legs curled into her body while her arms wrapped around them. She knew Sesshomaru was at the prom with Kagura and, while she saw the reasoning behind it, it still stung. Her hand slid to her stomach, traveling over the taunt flesh to slide between her hip bones, her breath hitching when she felt the smooth skin.

Her eyes remained on the lake while she unconsciously rubbed her lower torso, wondering to herself what it would be like, her stomach swollen and the baby nearly fully grown, ready to escape he confines of her womb for the outside world. What then? If his cousins didn't take the child in, would Sesshomaru keep his promise and help her, perhaps even raise it themselves and care for it like true parents. A slow smile spread across her lips, a part of her mind knowing that though she was far too young for it, she might actually enjoy becoming a mother.

Soft shoes padded their way to where she sat, her eyes looking up in surprise at her intruder, the long silken strands of silver hair moving with the subtle wind, his black suit coat draped over one arm while soft amber eyes looked down at her.

"Hello," he murmured softly, moving over to sit beside her against the tree, Rin looking at him in shock.

"Se-Sesshomaru," she stammered softly, "wh-what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the prom?"

"I was," he confessed, "but I was missing something."

"What?"

He turned to look at her in her eyes, his hand reaching out to stroke the smooth skin of her cheek, "my date."

Rin flushed a deep red at his words, her eyes averting his while he chuckled lightly, his eyes looked towards the river.

"Is it alright for you to be out here?"

"I'm already pregnant," Rin teased lightly, her face still looking at the ground and her cheeks still tinged red, "how much more trouble could I get into."

Sesshomaru smiled at her words, glad that she had regained some semblance of his former friend.

"You and I met here, ten years ago, didn't we?" the dog demon murmured, the deep chocolate eyes looking up for a brief second at his face before turning out towards the water, her nervousness ebbing away while a kind and beautiful smile slid onto her face.

"Yeah," she agreed softly.

Rin doubted that for as long as she lived she would never forget that day. She was walking home, miserable as all the other school children had ostracized her for being mute once more, the loss of her dear family still fresh in her heart as she made her way to the old tree by the river, the only place left for her to be alone to her thoughts.

The little girl rounded the corner and made her way to the tree, her tears budding in her eyes as one of the final few threads of hope she could cling onto came into view, her nose sniffling as her feet carried her way to the tree, stopping when she saw the person sitting against it.

His hair was silver and silken, while his eyes stared out at the water, his head turning to look at his intruder, his amber eyes narrowed and his marked face contorted into a mask of stubbornness and his haughty attitude remained about him.

The girl stood rooted to the spot as she looked at the face of a classmate she'd know anywhere, Sesshomaru Takashi , the most sought after boy in all the third grade class.

"What do you want?" he asked harshly, his eyes narrowing even further, his tone accusatory.

The girl made no sound save for tiny squeaks as she tried to find her voice, her mouth moving but her voice lost.

"Didn't you hear me?" the boy repeated, glaring at her, "I asked you, what do you-"

He stopped when he caught this scent of her tears and saw them slip down her cheeks, the little girl unaware that she had begun crying.

"H-Hey, why are you crying?" he asked, suddenly worried that he might be in trouble as others would assume he was the cause of it, "st-stop it okay! There's no reason for you to be crying-"

His sentence was halted once more as he finally recognized her, her nagging familiar scent finally given a name.

"Hang on, you're in my class, aren't you?" he asked while she started sniffling, nodding when she heard his words, "yeah, that's right, Rin-something? You can't speak," he pressed on, "so, Rin, stop crying okay?"

The girl sniffled but nodded slowly, her wrist wiping away her tears furiously as her tiny fist gripped her backpack, the dog demon in front of her getting more and more frustrated until she had finally calmed down.

"That's better," he sighed, "that was annoying."

Rin tilted her head slightly to look at him, her brown eyes searching his amber ones in an attempt at a silent conversation.

"What!?" the boy asked, looking as her incredulously, "why are you staring at me?"

In response, the girl shrugged her shoulders, causing the boy to sigh once more.

"Fine, whatever," he muttered, turning back to the water, pretending not to notice the girls as she sat down beside him, her eyes set on the river, allowing the peaceful silence to wash over them until the boy could take no more.

"So," he asked as casually as he could, "why were you crying?"

He didn't expect a response, so when he looked back over at her it was only to see her facial expression, surprise on his when he saw her staring intently at him before she broke into a silly and wide grin, a tiny laugh escaping her lips.

"Wh-What," he asked, turning his head away from her in hopes that she didn't see his blush, "what are you happy about? I-It's not like I care or anything, I was just curious."

The girl only giggled once more, her face still smiling as she looked at him, her head adjusting to try and look him in the eye, his stubbornness refusing to allow it. He knew she was pretty from the times he had seen her in class, but she was a mute, never speaking to anyone and always looking so sad and depressed, yet her smile made her face seem to light up so much so that he wondered why she never showed it before, she would have lots of friends if she smiled like that all the time.

A honking horn startled both the school children as they craned their necks around to look over at a sleek black car, a man stepping out of the vehicle looking around for something or someone.

"My father," Sesshomaru muttered under his breath, gathering his school supplies and standing from the tree, his feet prepared to tear away from the girl until something stopped him.

"Rin," he told her, turning back to look at the girl, mild confusion on her face changing to surprise when he pointed at her, "Since I am a young Lord, that makes you my servant and you will address me as such, but since you can't speak, you will smile at me and me alone the next time we meet, understand?"

The girl stared up at the demon before bursting out into a fit of giggles, her hand over her mouth to stifle them before she looked up at the dog demon, his mannerisms regal and his head held high. Standing up, the girl gripped the edges of her dress and curtseyed to him, lifting her face to reveal yet another shining smile, one that he returned albeit smaller in stature before he ran off to his parent, his amber eyes risking one last look behind him to the waving girl.

"What's so funny?"

The voice brought Rin out of her memories, her chocolate eyes looking at him, her lips curved into a smile while she realized she had ben giggling softly.

"Oh nothing," she sighed, leaning into him, "_Lord _Sesshomaru."

A soft groan escaped the dog demon's throat, Rin bursting into a fresh fit of giggles.

"Give me a break, _servant,_" he teased back, "I was eight!"

"Doesn't matter," she laughed lightly, "it's still funny!"

Sesshomaru laughed quietly along with her, his lips curling into a smile as he replayed those fond memories, both sets of eyes looking out into the water's ripples.

"So," Sesshomaru started, daring to break the stillness, "my father managed to contact his cousins, the ones that may take the baby."

The mention of their situation brought unease back to them, Rin swallowing slightly as she adjusted her body, her hand unconsciously slipping over her stomach.

"Oh," she murmured, "right. What did they say?"

"They said their willing to meet us and they'll be coming down in a few weeks."

"Ah," was all the girl thought to say, her teeth chewing her lower lips slightly while she plucked up her courage, "I – um – I went to the doctor's about three days ago."

"Oh," Sesshomaru sighed, "and what did he say?"

"He said that everything's doing fine and I'm about three weeks along give or take, he gave me some vitamins but he warned me that I might start feeling…unwell."

"Unwell?"

"Morning sickness," the girl explained, "he said it's different for most women and I might be lucky enough not to get it at all, but he mentioned that it can start around the sixth week."

"That sounds like fun," Sesshomaru murmured, his lips in her hair while his hand brushed her arm, the girl relaxing into him, letting the comfortable stillness overtake them.

"Hey, Sesshomaru?"

"Hm?"

Rin swallowed before she pressed on, "after all this is over, will you still be with me?"

Two fingers touched her chin as her head was titled up to his, deep amber eyes meeting hers for a second before he leaned towards her and planted his lips on hers, her own eyelids fluttering shut at the feeling before he reluctantly broke apart from her.

"I promise," he murmured, his fingertips brushing locks of her hair aside, "I will be with you as long as you want me."

* * *

**I'm actually impressed I got this done considering I was a little depressed.*****sniffle* **

**See, I sort of watched the InuYasha Final Act dubbed and it was just a great as the first...until Sesshomaru spoke. They switched voice actors since the old one didn't want to fly up from wherever he lives to do it yet I heard that the new one did just as good a job. **

**LIAR!**

**It _was _similar, but it almost sounded rushed and higher, it was _not _Sesshomaru which sucks cause that series has my favorite episode, the one where Rin and Sesshomaru are in hell.**

**Anyway, you can at least have a listen but air on the side of caution.**

*********Reviews^^************

**EDIT: also, tell me in the new poll that's hopefully up soon, should they keep or adopt, I can't really decide.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay ^^ got it updated so... yea ^^ hope you all enjoy this, I made it extra extra long for you and gave you a bit of a twist ^^**

* * *

Gentle feet traveled back and forth over the expensive carpeting, the young woman's nails in her mouth as she unconsciously nibbled on, a habit she had long since broken but seemed to have developed once more with the stress of her life. The demon was silent as he sat at the dining long table, his fingers interlaced and placed to his mouth, his eyes staring at the center piece blankly, his mind running over a million and two ideas simultaneously, his jaw clenching as he felt nervousness slip through him, his amber eyes looking up at the pacing young woman.

"Rin," he asked quietly, "are you okay?"

"I'm just as nervous as you are," she told him softly, the demon smiling lightly at her comment; Rin's ability to read him like her favorite novel never ceased to amaze him.

"It should be fine," Sesshomaru tried to assure her, "it's just the two of them for now."

"But still," Rin sighed as she finally sat down beside him, "it's just… nerve-wracking, I'm so sacred that Kagome's just gonna walk out or-or freak or worse!"

"She won't," the demon told her, his hand rubbing over hers, the teen smiling at the contact, "she's a little more understanding than I am."

"You've come round," she whispered softly.

"I shouldn't have had too," Sesshomaru confessed quietly, leaning back in his chair, her hand lifted to his lips, "and stop biting these!"

"I can't help it," Rin told him, "it's a really bad habit-"

"That I thought you broke," the demon chided without a hint of malice in his voice, her hand still in his while she smiled timidly.

It had been only been two weeks since the prom incident, and to Rin's immense relief Sesshomaru had been a man of his word, keeping the promise he made to her by staying by her. The first few days after the prom, the entire school was abuzz with rumors and gossip about why the to be prom king had ducked out half-way through the dance; the rumors amplifying when Kagura suddenly shoved Rin into a locker, her screaming voice carrying all the way down the halls, her victim cowering in fear of her wrath. The demon girl shrieked about how something as worthless as her would _never _surpass her in _anything_, that Sesshomaru was just screwing with her, that he would _never _leave the best thing that ever happened to him for _her_, that she was exactly like her parents, worthless till her miserable end.

It was at that moment the imposing dog demon decided to intervene, his body protecting the girl trying to hold in her tears as she clutched a binder to her chest, brown and red eyes looking up in surprise at the now furious golden ones, his lip curled into an upward snarl while his fangs threatened to elongate.

Rin had never heard such a chilling and deadly voice escape Sesshomaru's lips and it was apparent Kagura hadn't either the way she seemed to shiver under his intense glare, her own eyes growing wider in fear.

The dog demon threatened to personally destroy her and her family's fortune and company if she should even _consider _attempting something this degrading and vile to Rin, and he promised not to stop there, his anger filling his aura and practically radiating throughout the halls, frightening any student within the vicinity. It ended with Kagura running away in tears, her head in her hands as she sobbed, Rin's own moist eyes looking at him in surprise before he pulled her away with him, the young woman stammering slightly as she followed behind him out into the school parking lot, the demon opening the door to the black car, telling her that he was going to take her out of school for the day, give her some time away from all of this, this being his fault.

Rin accepted his offer gladly, her mask of calm barely hanging on by a thread until Sesshomaru pulled to their spot, the tree by the river where they met secluded enough for Rin to break down in tears, her back to the tree as she sobbed openly, the demon saying nothing as he settled himself beside her, her boy against his, her watery throat only managing to get out how could a person be so cruel to insult her family, how untrue it all was, Sesshomaru finally murmured his first words to her, comforting her about how wonderful her parents must have been to raise someone as beautiful of her.

"Guys?"

Brown and amber eyes rose to look up towards the door, her friend and his brother standing by it with a look of confusion on their faces, their eyes slightly worried as they gently approached the two of them.

"Hey," Rin murmured as she stood, her hand slipping out of Sesshomaru's while the demon stood beside her, the girl looking apologetic and nervous.

"So what's up?" InuYasha asked as he followed Kagome's lead into the room, "the two of you almost never call us to ask us something together… come to think of it, I can't remember _when _you've ever done it."

"Y-Yeah," the young woman stammered quietly, "sorry about that, but we really needed to talk to you, together."

"Oh my God!" Kagome suddenly squealed, "oh my God! You're dating!"

"Um, well n-not-"

"Oh that is so great!" the other continued, "we can all _finally_ go on double dates!"

"No, Kagome, that's not-"

"This is great-"

"Kagome!" Rin finally snapped, "will you _please _listen to me!"

"Fine," the other muttered, her grin never faltering as she practically bounced on the balls of her feet, even InuYasha looking eager for the news, Rin looking at Sesshomaru before she took a deep shuddering breath, her throat tightening, the demon deciding to take the reins of the conversation at Rin's nod.

"I take it you now know that Ryo and Aiko are coming to visit us soon," Sesshomaru murmured to InuYasha, "and that they'll be here in less than an hour."

"Right," the half-demon nodded his smile faltering slightly, "I'm ducking out in that time frame, why?"

"Well-"

It was Rin's hand on his arm that stopped him, her own throat swallowing the lump as she finally found her courage as though it flowed from Sesshomaru to her.

"They're coming over to talk to me," Rin told them quietly, "because I'm pregnant."

The overall effect was silence, Kagome's and InuYasha's face falling in shock as they tried to absorb what Rin had just told them.

"Wh-Wha…"

"I'm pregnant," Rin repeated quietly, her hands wringing themselves before Sesshomaru's covered hers, his amber eyes meeting her own brown ones before looking back at his brother's and Kagome's.

The next words out of Rin's mouth were cut off by a body practically flinging itself on hers, the young woman staggering as she tried to steady the two of them.

"Oh this is GREAT!" Kagome suddenly exclaimed, "I-I mean, yeah, it's not _great_ great… but um-"

"Kagome," her friend tried again, "d-did y-you hear what I said?"

"Oh, yeah! But-"

"Kagome," InuYasha interjected quietly, "I-I don't think that this is the _best _reaction to _that _sort of news right now…"

"But they're going to have a _baby_," Kagome crooned, "yeah it's unplanned and unexpected, but-"

"Kagome," Rin murmured quietly, "we-we don't think we're going to keep it."

The arms around her body moved away from her, the dark blue eyes shocked at wide at her words.

"Wh-What?" she asked quietly, "wh-what do you-"

"Ryo and Aiko," Sesshomaru interrupted softly, "they're thinking they might adopt the child."

"B-But," it was InuYasha's turn to stammer, "th-they hate half-demon's and humans, what if they treat the kid like-"

"I don't know," his elder brother interrupted, "that's why they're meeting her."

"So what?" the half demon asked, "they'll treat Rin like she's a pregnant cow in auction, I mean no offence Rin really, and you're letting them?"

"No!" Sesshomaru snapped, his body leaning towards his brother before Rin stopped him.

"This is more of an interview for me," the young woman told him, "I just want to make sure… everything will work itself out in the end, for everyone."

"But-"

"I'll be fine Kagome," Rin reassured her, her smile timid yet kind, "please, let me go through with this."

The other crossed her arms over her chest, huffing slightly, "you're going to do this whether I say yes or no, aren't you?"

Her friend's smile grew, "you have your doubts?"

"If you do," Sesshomaru murmured, gesturing to the door, "I suggest you forcibly protest, and now."

All three sets of eyes turned to the demon, InuYasha's turning to the door.

"Yeah," the half demon grumbled as he stood up, his hand touching Kagome's arm, "they're here."

* * *

Rin had never been so nervous to meet someone in her whole life, her hands were shove into her lap to keep them from quivering, her breaths shaky as she begged herself to relax, that this wasn't a life or death situation for her. Sesshomaru stood beside her, equally as nervous as she was though he did not show it, his form standing beside her while she sat huddled on the couch, her eyes staring at the carpeting, praying that she didn't start crying. A large hand suddenly encompassed hers, her brown eyes shooting up to look at the demon, her face slipping into a smile at his kind one.

"Rin, Sesshomaru."

The two of them looked up to see InuTaisho standing in the doorway, his face one of indifference and professionalism.

"I would like to introduce you Rin, to my cousins, Ryo and Aiko Yamamoto."

Rin stood as the two demons were introduced, her orange dress and yellow sash smoothed as she looked over at the man and woman entered the living room, descending the two steps. They were very much like Sesshomaru's mother, their faces a mask of uncaring and haughtiness as was their aura. Aiko was like InuTaisho, her hair a silken white, straight yet shot, cut straight across her high and prominent cheekbones, her thin and tight lips were pained a blood red, the make-up on her pricing amber eyes an equally dark red. Her husband, on the other hand, had jet black hair, incredibly long and braided like the dragon's tail akin to his name, flipping as he walked, his equally cold eyes were as red as the silk shirt he wore underneath his suit jacket, the top button undone.

"Rin… Osamu, yes?"

"Yes sir," the young woman smiled as she shook his extended hand, the demon never smiling nor revealing anything that would give away his emotions, "it's a pleasure to meet you."

"This is my wife, Aiko Yamamoto," the man pressed as he stepped aside to allow the two women see each other, the manicured fingers tapping on her clutch, the tight black dress she wore coupled with at least four inch heels gave her a good head over Rin.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Rin bowed before she extended her hand to the demon, the woman's lip twitching to restrain a sneer.

"Charmed," her low voice murmured, her body moving to take a seat on the large couch opposite the one Rin was occupying, her legs crossing over one another as she adjusted her dress, "shall we begin."

"S-Sure," Rin stammered as her hand lowered, her smiled faltering slightly before she took a seat on the couch, Sesshomaru joining her after greeting Ryo.

"So," the woman started, her voice decisive and direct, "how far along are you?"

"A-About five weeks I believe," Rin stammered softly, her cheeks still blushing lightly.

"You think, or you know?" Aiko cut in, her sculpted eyebrow raised, "how often _do_ you have sex Ms. Osamu."

"It's nothing like that," Sesshomaru interjected curtly while the other couple turned to him.

"I believe it is young one," Ryo cut in, "you see, we need to validate that this _is _indeed your child, she could just as easily be passing someone else's off as your own."

"Rin isn't like that," the other demon defended, "she… we know it's mine."

"Was she a virgin because she _claimed _to be so or-"

"That is not the matter we are here to discuss," Sesshomaru told him, his eyes narrowing as fury coursed unhindered in his veins.

"It's pertinent to this situation," Aiko cut in, "we can't consent to these terms only to have her deliver someone else's child! By the way my dear, pertinent means-"

"I know what it means," Rin interrupted softly, her cheeks still flushed with embarrassment, "I-I'm not-"

"-stupid?" Ryo finished, "you got yourself pregnant, that seems fairly unintelligent to me."

"She is not entirely at fault," Sesshomaru told him, "I also bear responsibility in this situation."

"For being with a stupid girl yes," the demon woman simpered, "but that's not _your _fault."

"Can we move on please," Rin asked, her throat tightening as she willed herself not to break into tears at their cruel words, "you're here about the baby right?"

"You are giving half your genetics to this child, we need to know," Ryo explained, "do you have any family history of genetic disorders?"

"Not that I'm aware of-"

"Bad blood pressure, heart disease, cancer, liver and kidney problems?"

"I-I don't think so," Rin murmured, "I don't have any family to ask, my parents died when I was eight."

"Aunts and uncles? Grandparents?"

"My grandparents passed before I was born and I only have three uncles," the girl explained, "none of them wanted to take me in and only one was deemed fit."

"The other two?"

"They um," the young woman swallowed thickly, "one's an alcoholic and the other has a history of violence."

"I see," Aiko pressed her lips closer together, "do _you-_"

"I don't drink," Rin spoke up, "I don't do drugs-"

"Any history of mental illness or depression?" Ryo suddenly asked.

"I was diagnosed with depression when I was eight," the girl confessed, "but-"

"Any suicidal thoughts _now_?"

"A car hit my family's when we were going on vacation," Rin explained, "and I watched my eldest brother die in front of me while I was trapped under the car," she swallowed, "no one in my family as a history of depression and I was only diagnosed because of the trauma. I don't have any suicidal thoughts anymore."

"I see," Aiko leaned back in the tan leather cushion, "well now… what is it, you wish to know from us?"

"Oh, um," Rin looked over at Sesshomaru before back to the couple, "w-well… with regards to the baby and it's-"

"He," Ryo interrupted, "you're having a boy."

"I uh… don't know what I'm having," the young woman smiled weakly, "it could be a girl-"

"Let me reiterate," the demon told her, "we are _adopting _a boy."

"B-But-"

"Human women are weak," Aiko interrupted, "which makes half-demon children born of them are also weak, the girls more so."

"I uh-"

"We do have other options," Ryo informed them, "there are some young women demons that are more than willing to act as a surrogate for us."

"We're asking you this as a favour to us," Sesshomaru told the two of them while Rin looked on the verge of tears, her breath shaking as she tried to steady herself, "so please be courteous to her. This was not planned and I bear responsibility in this too."

"Fine," the woman sighed, her body adjusting in her seat, "how much compensation do you want?"

Brown eyes were wide as they turned to look up at the two of them on the couch, her heart feeling like it was freezing as her blood ran cold.

"C-Com-Compensation?" Rin whispered, body fighting her hand from going to her stomach.

"How much money do you want?" the woman rephrased, gesturing to her body, "for the baby."

"I-I don't… I don't want-"

"My family will handle all her medical expenses," Sesshomaru informed them as he restrained himself from snarling at them.

"We anticipated that," Ryo nodded, "but we are talking about compensation for the child himself."

"I don't want any money," the youngest spoke barely above a whisper, "I-I've never wanted money, not-"

"Not ever?"

"Rin's been my best friend for ten years now," Sesshomaru told them, "she's never asked for expensive gifts or money or anything of intrinsic and monetary value; she's never been interested in that sort of thing."

"Perhaps she was waiting for the right time," Aiko suggested, her eyebrow raised, her mouth opening before the demon cut her off.

"Is there anything else?"

"No," Ryo told him standing along with his wife, "our offer still stands , Ms. Osamu, please give us a quick response," to Sesshomaru, "we're staying in the de lux hotel, we'll stay there until she gives us an answer."

"What if I'm having a girl?"

Both heads turned to look over at Rin, the young woman still on the couch with her hands wringing together in her lap.

"Then our offer is, of course, withdrawn."

Rin said nothing more as the other two demons were led to the front door by InuTaisho, Ryo shaking Sesshomaru's hand.

"How to you plan to raise the baby?" the younger demon asked.

Ryo turned around, his hand still in his pockets.

"Not that it's any of your business young one, but we would raise her to be… perfect." Sesshomaru swallowed as he nodded, his hand retracting from the demon's cold grip, "you may want to get her something to settle her stomach, she looks like she has a bout of morning sickness."

"Thanks," Sesshomaru muttered, his ears strained for the sounds of Aiko's heels disappearing with the sound of the door shutting gently behind them.

"If I look like I'm going to be sick," Rin murmured quietly, her voice watery, "it's not morning sickness."

"I figured that much," the demon muttered as he sat beside her, Rin's resolve finally crumbling as tears slipped from her deep brown orbs

"I-I'm sorry," she sniffled, "I-I-"

"I understand," was all Sesshomaru needed to tell her, his arms wrapping around her as she sobbed into his chest, the only words from her lips were ones of apology to the demon, the other hushing and soothing her, his thumb rubbing over the skin on the back of her hand. "They should never have said that," the demon started after the young woman in his arms had calmed down, "I'm so sorry Rin, I never meant for you to be hurt like that, not _ever_."

"Th-Thank you," the girl stammered as she gulped down the remainder of her tears, her hand retrieving the ones that stayed on her cheek.

"Rin," Sesshomaru started, his throat swallowing before he pressed on, "I-I know that this is ultimately your decision, but," he paused for a moment as he took in a deep breath, "I don't want… I can't give the child to them." Confused brown eyes pulled back to look at him, the demon remaining calm as he determinedly pressed on, "when I asked them how they'd raise the child, they said that they'd raise the chid to be perfect… something that in itself is troubling."

"Wh-Why…"

"My mother," Sesshomaru started, "wanted me to be like that, absolutely perfect in every way which was the reason I didn't get much of a childhood until I came to my father's. I wouldn't wish that on anyone, especially a child of yours."

"Then I guess," Rin murmured, smiling weakly, "that it makes me a terrible person since I agree with you."

"You want what's best for the baby in your womb," the demon told her, "that makes you a mother."

Rin breathed a short laugh at his words, her eyes widening in surprise when he stood from the couch, her hand in his as he pulled her along behind him, the demon taking them from the house and his family to the seclusion of the large garden, his own lips curling as hers did at the sight of it.

When his father insisted that Rin come over for the first time since they met her, it had been three weeks since they started talking in class, Sesshomaru doing a vast majority of the talking while the little girl smiled and nodded on her part. Rin had been nervous when she first stepped into the house, so frightened that she was scared to touch anything, her hands as close to her body as she could make them; it was only when he took her to the garden did she relax, her face brightening to the smile the demon would always love to see. The two spent the remainder of the afternoon in garden, the little girl finally finder her voice amongst all the flowers.

Sesshomaru ceased tugging her along as Rin now matched him in his stride, her face softening at the view surrounding her, the large plum and cherry trees still in bloom for the season , the girl admiring them before she settled on the wooden bench next to the demon, her hands still in his.

"I figured you needed to get some fresh air after all that," Sesshomaru murmured softly, while Rin nodded.

"Yeah," she agreed quietly, "thank you."

The two let the comfortable silence overtake them, the gentle breeze ruffling the contrasting locks as both of them eased into relaxation, the lithe body leaning into the demon's, her head on his shoulders.

"So," Rin started, "I guess this means that it's a no go for the baby's adoption, considering we _both _can't do it."

Sesshomaru chuckled, "sounds about right."

"What are we gonna do about this then?" the young woman asked worriedly, her hand unconsciously rubbing her stomach, "I mean, there are other families that could adopt the baby, right?"

"I suppose so," the demon murmured, his arm around her waist, brown eyes looking up at Sesshomaru with interest.

"What's wrong," she asked kindly while Sesshomaru seemed embarrassed for the first time in forever.

"It's just," he paused gently, "it's unfair of me to ask you this, after all I've put you through-"

"Do you," Rin started to ask as she lifted her body off his to look at him in the eye, "do you want to _keep_ the baby?"

"And-and you," the demon stammered slightly, his liquid honey eyes looking at her chocolate ones before he gently dug through his pockets, a small black box pulled out, the item turned over gently in his hands. "When you told me you were pregnant, I freaked," Sesshomaru told her, "I should never have done that, I am forever sorry about that," his eyes met her confused brown one.

"Sesshomaru… what are you-"

"Rin," he interrupted softly, his hand pulling up the top of the box lid, the young woman gasping with her hand over her mouth, her eyes glued to the platinum ring, diamonds flowing around the center stone, the yellow sapphire as bright as the sun that bore down on them, her heart feeling like it was going to beat out of her chest in a second, "will you marry me? Be with me and have my children."

"I-I think the last part is unavoidable," Rin giggled softly as tears pricked her eyes, her hands covering her mouth, "b-but," she swallowed, her delicate hands moved to reveal her beautiful smile, "y-yes, more than anything, yes."

The demon bleated out a short laugh before he took the ring from the velvet lined box, her hand taken in his as the silver ring slid on her finger, the tearful young woman looking at the jewelry before she launched herself on him, her arms around the strong shoulders while she laughed and cried simultaneously, the demon's own smile unable to slip off his face, his arms around her slim waist.

"Thank you," Rin whispered, "thank you, Sesshomaru."

"Don't bother," the demon murmured, "it's you who should be thanked, not me," his hand threaded through her dark locks, "but I promise you, this is only the start."

"Yeah," the young fiancée smiled, "I know."

* * *

**Sooo... tell me how it was~ reviews please ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Woo! Three updates in one day^^**

**Enjoy! (Hope I got the pregnancy timeline down, she's supposed to be in the 5th week by now)**

* * *

An elderly woman shuffled towards the door, wrenching it open to Sesshomaru's tall form, his amber eyes looking down at the foster mother.

"Good afternoon Kaede," the demon murmured politely, "may I come in?"

"Of course! Of course!" Kaede smiled, stepping aside to let Sesshomaru into the house, "your future wife is upstairs, throwing up her stomach."

"Thank you," Sesshomaru muttered, blushing lightly at the elderly woman's teasing, the woman grinning at his grumbling.

It had been two weeks since the demon and Rin became engaged, their wedding set for almost immediately after graduation, their school warming up to exam season and Rin winding up with her bout of morning sickness, keeping her out of school for the past three days.

"Just give me a minute for her tea and I'll walk up with you."

"Sure thing," the demon nodded, his shoulder bag slipped off him to hold in his hand, his body moving around in the living room, his eyes wandering, "where are the others?"

"Oh! Well, elementary school lets out later than the high school does and the others are hanging out at some friend's house."

"Great parenting," Sesshomaru muttered, his words holding no malice as the elderly woman laughed.

"Hey, they're alive right?" Kaede told him as she stepped up the stairs, the demon following her with a soft smile on his lips.

"What standards you have," the demon grinned as the two of them approached Rin's door, the old woman smacking him on the arm before she knocked on the door.

"Rin honey," she called to the girl as she opened the door, "how are you feeling?"

"Better," the weak voice came, the other two sliding into the room, Kaede smiling as she stepped across the carpet.

"Well here's your tea," the old woman told her, the shuffling of the covers alerting as Rin turned her tired eyes to her guardian, her black locks mused and her skin a shade paler than normal, "and there's something else to make you feel better."

Rin looked around the old woman to see Sesshomaru step into her room, his lips curling into a soft smile.

"Hey," she murmured weakly, a smile on her own lips.

"Hello," the demon nodded, "unfortunately, I've _brought _something that isn't going to make you feel better," his hands holding up his bag at her confusion, "some homework."

"Ew," Rin groaned, Sesshomaru chuckling as he slowly approached her, his body settling on the mattress while Kaede nodded and left the two of them be, he door shutting softly behind her, "Sesshomaru, I'm throwing up and feel gross, do you _really _need to give me that?"

"Yes," the demon murmured smiling, his hands pulling out the sheets of paper held by the paper clips, "and some notes from class."

"Thanks," the young woman sighed, her hands taking the papers from him, looking over them with tired brown eyes, her hands flipping over the papers as she read the notes, the demon feeling his heart warm slightly at the sight of the ring on her finger, never ostentatious and befitting of her.

"So," Sesshomaru started, his hands rubbing her leg through the blankets, "how are you feeling?"

"Alright, better, like I told Kaede," she looked up at him, her pillows propped up to see him, "it's way worse in the morning and the night."

"I get the morning from the name but the night?"

"Maybe it's just in this house," Rin murmured, "by the way, if you see Shippo, send him in here so I can _kill _him."

"Thought you loved that little red head fox punk," Sesshomaru smirked, "what happened?"

"Ever since he found out that the mere _thought _of food made me sick, he's been bursting into my room at odd hours giving me _vivid _descriptions of food," she groaned slightly, "his masterpiece was his three-thirty in the morning request for_ oozing_ eggs."

"Appetizing," the demon murmured as she took a few deep breaths, her arm over her mouth, "you alright?"

"Yeah," Rin mumbled nodding, his body relaxing after a moment, "I get… waves sometimes, they come and go."

"Want me to leave?" he asked her, slightly pained at the idea, his body relaxing when she shook her head.

"No. I mean, not if you want to; this isn't my finest hour."

"I've… seen you worse," the demon confessed, smiling softly, Rin retuning it for the briefest of seconds before it calmed, her eyes shifting away from him as the memories swam back.

After the incident with her family, the eight-year-old girl was diagnosed with depression as she had confessed to the other demons. It was never revealed to her best friend until she turned ten, Sesshomaru sneaking into her house on a particularly bad day of hers, her body curled into a ball as she sobbed openly, the boy watching her with wide eyes as he had hopped from the window, her lips whimpering for her mother and father and brothers.

It wasn't until her friend move did she become aware that he was even there, her eyes wide as she feared that he was going to laugh at her or leave her for good, the only friend she ever had since she lost everything. The demon sucked in a deep breath before he stepped up to her, his knees hitting the mattress as his arms wrapped around her, the girl sobbing openly as she released her worst fears upon him, telling him that she was so scared to lose everything again, that this was her fault, everything; the boy sitting beside her saying nothing, just listened and only reassuring when she had calmed down.

"Other than throwing up regularly," Sesshomaru teased, "what else is new?"

"I feel bloated," Rin confessed softly, "and… maybe… a little… down."

"How come?" the demon asked, worried for her health.

"I just," she shrugged her shoulders, "I just… never thought _I'd _be the girl to get herself pregnant before she finished high school… my father always told me I was better than that."

"Rin-"

"I-I just… wonder how they would react if they knew…" her hand sliding down to her stomach, "if they knew about the baby."

"I don't think they'd hate or despise you Rin," Sesshomaru told her kindly, his hands moving a stray lock aside, "you're refusing the easy route out in all of this, you're honouring your family by carrying a child that was unplanned and plan to raise it as your own; that _must _count for something in their eyes."

"I-I guess it might," she confessed, her cheeks flushing red from the praise, "b-but still-"

"Rin," Sesshomaru murmured to her, his amber eyes soft, "the demon that got you pregnant bears as much if not more responsibility than you do in this," he sighed softly, "if it helps, I never thought I'd be a teenage father either."

"One time," Rin told him, her head shaking in disbelief, "I had sex _one _time and manage to get myself pregnant," she groaned slightly in slight pain, "if this morning sickness doesn't kill me I am _never _having sex again."

"That's something your future husband wants to hear," the demon grumbled, the young woman giggling lightly before she covered her mouth for another wave of nausea.

"If you think this is bad my dear, wait until labour," a kindly voice interrupted the two of them, her robust form bustling into the room carrying a tray with a plate of toast and a second cup of tea, "here's some toast if you want to try and keep it down and Sesshomaru, some tea for you."

"Thank you Kaede," the two of them murmured as the food was settled on her desk.

"But I am glad to hear your new life of celibacy," the old woman continued, "if someone developed a morning sickness pill, every woman would be celibate."

"Because of a few bad days?" the demon asked, Rin's eyes narrowing while Kaede laughed.

"Sesshomaru, so you know why the _women _carry the baby?"

"Evolution?"

"No," the woman smirked as Sesshomaru picked up the tea, "it's because men couldn't handle a day of pain."

"Excuse me?"

"You curl into the fetal position when your balls are hit," Kaede pointed out, her finger wagging, "women, on the other hand, can take one hell of a pound-"

"_Kaede_!" Rin interrupted, her hands over her ears, "I really _don't _want hear that from _you_!"

"Oh hush child, what the two of you-"

"Feeling nauseous," the young woman half-sang.

"Drink your flat ginger ale then dear, now," she rounded on Sesshomaru once more, "as I was saying, with the exception of some men-"

"Kaede!"

The house rang with her name and calls of "I'm home", the elementary children pattering around the house, some slipping up the stairs while others made to the basement, the three interrupted by a shock of red hair peeking into her room.

"Hi Kaede!" Shippo beamed, "oh! Hi Sesshomaru!"

"What do you want Shippo?" the old woman asked while Sesshomaru waved to the boy.

"I was just wondering if you could make me a snack," the boy asked innocently enough, his green eyes looking at Rin, "maybe some eggs? I _love _stabbing the yoke and watch all the gooey yellow stuff _gush _out!"

"Shippo," Rin groaned, her hands coming to cover her mouth and stomach, worry on her face.

"Or can I have them scrambled? You know, really runny scrambled mixed up eggs?"

The boy was brushed past as Rin ran from her room to the bathroom, the sound of retching and splashing following as the young woman threw up, her lungs heaving as she coughed the last of her sick.

"Shippo!" she yelled at him, "you little-"

"Rin!" Kaede interrupted, her and Sesshomaru leaving the bedroom, the demon approaching the vomiting young woman, his nose wrinkling at the smell, his hand on her back while her guardian continued to chastise her, "don't swear!"

"I just wanted to ask for a snack-"

"And _you _Shippo," their foster mother interrupted, "I am not asking you now, I'm _telling_ you; knock it off! Rin's not feeling well and you shouldn't be provoking it! However, I am proud of you for volunteering for _all _her chores until she feels better."

"What?!" the fox demon asked, his green eyes wide, "b-but that's not-"

"Want to get all her chores for a year when she leaves?"

"NO! But-" his green eyes went wide as he turned to the girl still hunched over the toilet bowl, her long hair held back by her demon fiancé, "Rin's leaving?"

"When we get married, Rin's going to move in with me," Sesshomaru explained softly, his hand on her back as it rubbed in soothing circles, his other holding her locks from her face.

"So… wait," the little fox kit looked up at his guardian, "does this mean I can have her room?"

Even Kaede was impressed as Sesshomaru pegged the small demon with a shampoo bottle, the small fox smacking to the floor, his hand rubbing what would surely be a bump as he turned to the elder demon, his next words cut off by the old woman shuffling him away.

"Good shot," Rin grinned before her face scrunched in pain once more, the wave passing with grateful swiftness.

"Thanks," the demon muttered, "you alright?"

"I'm fine," she mumbled," how about you?"

"Me?"

"Your nose must be _burning _at the smell," the young woman explained as she stood, the toilet flushed, her body moving to the sink for her toothbrush, "you don't need to be here."

"Yes I do," the demon standing beside her corrected softly, "this is _my _responsibility too."

"Still," she murmured through the foam, "I'm really sorry if this makes you nauseous."

"Don't be sorry," his silver locks shook, "this is _normal_, all women go through this."

"I guess," Rin spat in the sink, her mouth fresh and rinsed, "but I still wish I didn't have too."

"Tis a good sign," the old voice floated up to them as the two stepped to the girl's room, "it means your body is accepting the baby."

"Still-"

"Oh, and you have other guests."

Brown and amber eyes looked around Kaede to see InuYasha and Kagome smiling at them, Rin weakly waving back to her friend.

"Hey hon!" Kagome grinned cheerily, "how are you feeling?"

"Three guesses," Rin grumbled as she walked back to her room, the other two following them with Kaede shutting the door behind them, "and none of them are perfect."

"Rin, you have a _baby _in you!"

"Good because I certainly don't have my stomach anymore," Rin grumbled to Kagome's cheerful comment, her friend shaking her head while the young woman shuffled under the covers, her teasing smile to Kagome.

"So… other than the baby," InuYasha interjected, "what's new?"

"Absolutely nothing," the young pregnant woman murmured, the demon smirking lightly; his half-brother and girlfriend were kept on constant update of Rin's progress, Kagome more so as she was constantly asking Rin how she was feeling, making sure she had everything she needed.

"Now Kagome," Kaede interrupted, bustling into the room with two more cups of tea for the other two, "I know she's one of your best friends, but you do _not _need to be babying her."

"I don't _baby _her," Kagome defended, "I just wanna make sure she's okay."

"And I've helped out with far more pregnant women than you have, in _all _stages," the old woman told her, handing the other two their tea, "so I know what to do."

"I just wanna help," the young woman protested, "and I'm not babying you, am I Rin?"

"Rather not get involved in this," Rin told the two of them, burying herself in the notes the demon had given her, "my temper is unusually short today."

"Unusually?" InuYasha started to tease, the look on his brother's face silencing him in a heartbeat, Rin's own brown eyes looking over the paper almost daring him to continue.

"InuYasha, I am going to have mood swings worse than your girlfriend on her period."

"Hey!" Kagome piped up, "I'm right here!"

"Am I wrong?" Rin teased, her friend's lips pressing to a thin line before she muttered to Rin to shut up, the other giggling lightly.

"No fights," Kaede chastised, "I don't need to hear it."

"Kaede," the young woman under the covers groaned, "you've had to have heard every swear word in the book at your age-"

The look that the old woman gave her was enough for even Sesshomaru to feel chills.

"-of 32," Rin finished smiling, Kaede smiling at her before the door shut behind her, the young woman leaning against the pillows, "in a sixty-five-year-olds body."

"Dishes for a week!"

"Shippo's got my chores," Rin yelled back with a cheeky grin, "their all his!"

"You know," Kaede poked her head in the room, "part of me is going to miss your smart ass get fat."

"I'll still be cheeky and cute," the young woman pointed out, her friends smiling as the door shut behind the foster mother for a third time, Kagome turning to look at Rin with a broad smile on her face, the feeling of nausea completely dissipated while she laughed and talked with her friends, the demon by her feet smiling softly as he saw his old friend back after what felt like forever; only this time, he was finally honest about his feelings for her.

* * *

**Reviews please ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Moar updates ^^**

**So I'm trying to be as accurate as possible with the pregnancy thing, but I'm extending a little artistic liberty for this chapter for... reasons explained in the footnotes :D**

**Enjoy ^^**

* * *

A soft knock echoed through the house, Sesshomaru looking from his laptop, curiosity in his eyes before he stood from his seat on the couch, the lid closed as his dark jeans carrying him from the living room to the front door, his amber eyes widening slightly at the sight of Rin, her midnight tresses loose and her eyes avoiding his, her hand gripping her other arm, the demon surprised to see her as it had been almost two weeks since he saw her at their graduation ceremony, almost a week before their wedding.

"H-Hey Sesshomaru," she murmured quietly, her brown eyes finally flickering to his, "h-how have you been?"

"Well and yourself?" he asked with softness, "how's your morning sickness?"

"It's pretty much over," Rin smiled softly, "I haven't felt nauseous in about a week; it's not entirely over, but it's better."

"That's good," his lean figure moved aside to let her in, "come in."

"Thank you," she smiled up at him, her light blue jacket held over her body as she stepped lightly into the house, her spotted flats hardly making a sound on the wood floor. "Where uh, where's your family?"

"InuYasha is out with Kagome, for the night if his wishful thinking is anything to go by, and my father is on a quick business trip as Izaoi decided to accompany him."

"So… you're basically alone tonight," Rin concluded, her eyes suddenly looking extremely nervous, her hands fidgeting with her jacket.

"Yes," Sesshomaru nodded, "is that a problem?"

"N-No," the young woman announced, her fake smile hardly fooling the demon, "no of course not."

"Did you want something to drink?" the demon asked, determined to make his friend as comfortable as he possibly could, her nod allowing him to leave her to the living room and take his leave for the kitchen, his mind occupied as he looked for something that wouldn't upset the stomach of the pregnant young woman taking residence on his family's couch.

Ice rattled in the glass as he thought about his friend's actions, her avoidance of him, the fake smile, the sudden nervousness of being left alone with him and the way she was trying to close her body off from him all made him curious; and then there was her scent. Rin's scent would often relax him, calm him when he was stressed; he once fell asleep in her lap before their math midterm, her aura the only thing making him relax enough to doze, the feeling of her fingers through her scalp were equally as divine as he finally had a rest in what felt like days. Today, however, her scent had changed, albeit just for an instant, changed into something heavier and thicker, beckoning to him like a siren's song, the only time she smelt like that was during their first night together.

His head shook his thoughts loose, she was carrying a child, what he was detecting was probably just nervousness bottled up after weeks of pregnancy and disappointment of not being able to talk to Izayoi about what she's transitioning through, the pregnancy itself causing her scent to change. The dual glasses were taken from the kitchen to where she sat, the blue jacket finally taken off revealing a purple tank top underneath, his eyes unconsciously traveling to her chest, the supple breasts she sported in their night of passion had grown, her top almost too small to contain herself, her arms trying to restrain her body from spilling out of it.

"Here," the demon murmured as he handed her her drink, Rin thanking him, taking the glass with minimal shifting over her body, Sesshomaru's amber eyes risking glances at her growing form.

"Rin," he asked after a few moments too long of awkward silence, "are you sure everything's alright?"

"Huh?" confused brown eyes looked up at him, "oh no i-it's just… I was sort of expecting your family to be here."

"Is my company not adequate?" he teased, enjoying Rin's blush at his normal banter.

"N-No no! It's just," her lower lip was bitten as her eyes flickered around, "i-it's just…"

"Just what?" Sesshomaru asked softly, "we've been left alone before remember?"

"Y-Yeah," Rin stammered, "look, I'm sorry, th-this was a mistake, I-I should have just stayed home…"

"Why?" the demon asked as he followed his friend from the room, her jacket in her hand, "Rin, what's going on?"

"I-It's nothing really, I was just lonely and wanted company, that's all!"

"Then why are you leaving?" Sesshomaru pressed, his feet carrying him closer to her, hand finally grabbing her wrist before he gently spun her to face him, "Rin, just talk to me!"

Chocolate met amber for a moment, her cheeks dusted with red and her throat swallowing a thick lump, her growing chest heaving deeply; confused, the demon leaned towards her neck, his nose sniffing at her, the scent becoming what he caught for an instant, his lungs inhaling deeply, her eyes fluttering shut at the feeling while her breath hitched for a second. His head rose to meet her eyes once more before he felt her lips on his, his eyebrows shot upward in shock at her sudden action, the feeling of her hands falling behind his ear and around his shoulders, pressing him closer to her, the demon staggering for a few moments before he gave into temptation, his own hand sliding behind her scalp and around her slim waist, pressing against the small of her back.

"I'm sorry," Rin breathed as they parted for air, her body still pressed against his while his back pressed against the wall, the demon practically panted against her mouth, "I shouldn't have done that."

"Why not," Sesshomaru murmured, smirking slightly, "and what are you sorry for? Did it look like I minded?"

"No," the young woman shook her head before her lips attacked his once more, the demon this time more responsive to her advances, his firm mouth playing with hers, his tongue sliding against hers as his strong arms started to lift the slender woman up off her feet, her own hands slipping around his neck.

"What brought this on?" the demon asked as they parted, his breath still heaving as hers was.

"Doctor told me that I'd start feeling… changes," she admitted blushing, "emotional and… otherwise."

"And you came to me?" he asked her teasingly, his eyebrow raised seductively.

"I told you," Rin whispered, a coy smile playing on her lips, "I was _lonely_ and wanted some company, besides, you said you'd be there for me right?"

"In all honesty I didn't have _this _in mind," Sesshomaru murmured, his lips affixing to her neck, "but if you're sure…"

"I am."

The two little words were all the demon needed before he attacked her lips, saliva slipping from her mouth as their tongues intertwined before he gently led her up the stairs towards his room, her coat and his sweater slipped off once the wooden door shut, their lips hardly parting save for the few gulps of air they both needed, her hands around his face while his were holding onto her waist and hips.

Rin didn't know when they had entered in his bedroom but she did not care, her delicate hands grabbing and clutching at the white fabric of the shirt the demon wore, the buttons swiftly undone to reveal his toned chest and abdomen, her nails raking down them while the demon practically moaned into her mouth at the contact, his own hands finding her still flat stomach, the tank top she wore practically ripped off her body as it was tossed aside along with his own shirt, his lips nipping and sucking at her neck and collarbone, Rin moaning unhindered as he teased her.

A large hand slid up and down her body, the claws applying the gentlest of pressure to her body, the nails stopping suddenly when they reached her hips, his body seemed to freeze as he pulled back gently from her, Rin looking up in surprise at the demon, her chest heaving as her skin became flushed.

"Sesshomaru?" she asked curiously, adjusting her body to sit up to look at him.

"We-We can't do this," he breathed, pulling up from her body, confusion seeping into her eyes.

"Wh-What?!" Rin asked as the demon began to move away from her, "wh-what are you talking about!?"

"The baby," Sesshomaru explained as he panted slightly, gesturing to her womb, "if we continue, this'll hurt the child."

"No, no it won't," Rin shook her head, as her hand moved to grip the white shirt, "Sesshomaru-"

"I won't hurt-"

"You _won't_," she tried to explain, "I _asked_."

"Who?"

"My doctor," Rin giggled softly, "he said it was alright, just… nothing rough or kinky."

"B-But-"

"Sesshomaru," gentle hands encompassed his cheeks as the girl sat on her shins, her eyes smiling, "do you honestly think that I would jeopardize the health of a baby for a little intimacy?"

Her smile was matched by his own, the demon chuckling for a moment before he leaned towards her, his lips pressing against hers.

"Not for a second," he murmured before they resumed their devious actions, his hands taking their place around her body, his fingertips sliding up her waist and ribs, Rin's mouth moaning loudly as his lips kissed her body, the fingers finding the clasp of her bra, the material unhooked and tossed aside.

His head pulled back to look down at her body, the breasts that had swollen since her pregnancy were now heaving, the demon felt his hunger for her growing. Lips reaffixed themselves to kiss her body, Rin moving against his mouth, her breath panting until a hand encompassed her breast, a sharp gasp escaping her lips.

"Ah! Sesshomaru!"

The demon moved back as though struck, Rin's face wincing in pain as she covered her breasts, his amber eyes wide with surprise.

"Wh-What-"

"Sorry," the girl mumbled as she looked up at the demon, flecks of pain still in her eyes but looked confident all the same, "I-I should have mentioned b-but my breasts are a little sensitive."

"I'm the one who's sorry," he murmured sensually, his lips grazing her ear, "I'll be gentler for you," his fingers trailed to her stomach, "you _and _the baby."

Rin grinned up at him before their lips met once more, her hands on his arms while his gently trailed his fingers down her sides, careful with her body as his lips traveled down her throat and kissed her collarbone, the young woman mewling at the feeling, her body arching into his. His fingers gently slipping between her flesh and the denim she wore, his thumb undoing the button of her jeans before he slowly eased the material off her body, her panties the only thing keeping her from him.

Tips of his fingers teased her through her panties, Rin shuddering at the feeling as her own leg pressed against his growing erection, the demon groaning at the feeling. His hand slipped off her stomach as he swiftly unclasped his pants, the denim sliding off his body with his back briefs. Teeth began pulling off her own underwear before his hands finished, his fingers running down the smooth flesh of her thigh before he began kissing the soft skin, his hand sliding up and down slowly, Rin humming in pleasure at the patterns he drew.

Sesshomaru was swift as he took his place over her, his amber eyes looking down at her lust covered brown eyes, a soft smile on her lips as she cupped his marked cheeks, her torso lifting off the mattress to kiss him tenderly, the demon slowly inserting himself inside her, Rin wincing as she adjusted to him.

The demon groaned at the feeling inside her, her body feeling warmer than their first time, most likely to do with the increase of blood for their child.

"Rin-"

"It's okay," the young woman breathed, her chest heaving, "I'm alright."

"If you're sure-"

"I am," she smiled up at him, "more than ever."

Lips pressed against hers as Sesshomaru slowly began to move inside her, Rin moaning as he began to thrust, her hands reaching to claw at his back as her own arched off the mattress to him, her cheek to his pillow as his nose burrowed into the crook of her neck. The demon quickened his pace for the both of them, careful with her sensitive body as he felt her hand hold his neck closer to his body, her moans increasing in volume.

"_Se-hah-Se-Sesshomaru!"_ Rin practically screamed, "_ah!_"

The demon emitted a low growl as he felt her tighten around him, her name passing his lips as he finally released himself inside her, his arms supporting his heaving body as he tried to steady himself, the young woman beneath him doing the same, breath sawing in and out of her marked chest.

The silence was comfortable as the two adjusted to lie under the covers, the young woman pulling herself to rest on his chest, her cheek to his body while her back remained on the mattress, her hand unconsciously trailing the flesh of her stomach, Sesshomaru daring to break the stillness.

"Are you alright… with this?"

Rin nodded, her hand still over her still flat midsection as she leaned into Sesshomaru, "yeah, I think that we'll manage… I just… don't know how to go about telling a child that he or she was just a drunken mistake."

Sesshomaru just buried his nose into her hair, his arms encircling her as his mind was spinning, his own head resting on the propped up pillows, their legs under the silk sheets.

"I wasn't drunk."

Rin turned to look at Sesshomaru with surprised eyes, her upper torso twisting, "what?"

Sesshomaru took a deep breath before lifting his head to meet her eyes, "that night, when I-" he trailed off, his clawed hands caressing her stomach, "you know… I wasn't drunk."

"But, then why-"

"You just looked so-" he paused, his other hand raising up to brush aside a lock of her hair, "-stunning that night when I saw you I couldn't control myself any longer around you, and I took advantage of you."

"But, you smelt like beer-"

Sesshomaru laughed bitterly, "yeah, Miroku spilt his fourth beer on me, laughing like an idiot, that was probably what you smelt."

"Oh," Rin murmured, the side of her head touching the joint between his collarbone and neck, her hand still sliding over her unborn child while her hips touched the mattress.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, his lips touching the crown of her hair, "I just wanted you so badly, and I thought, that since you were taking the pill, nothing would happen."

"But why," Rin muttered, her eyes tearful as she looked up at him, "why didn't you stay? You just left me in the morning and never spoke about it. Why?"

Sesshomaru gulped at the sight of her tearing up, his hand sliding over hers and intertwining his fingers with hers, the other hand caressing the skin on her cheek.

"I was afraid," he admitted, his thumb running over the smooth skin, "when I woke up in the morning, you were lying asleep next to me and I panicked. I thought that if you woke up and I was there, you might freak out, I thought that you would call me an animal and never want to see me again, I thought I would lose everything the moment you woke up; so I left. When you didn't bring it up, I thought that maybe you had just forgotten it, that you had too much to drink that night and just… forgot. I was disgusted with myself for having done that to you, someone I cared for more than anything, and I took advantage of you in your own compromised state, I was, _am_,nothing better than a monster."

"No, you're not," Rin muttered, swallowing thickly, "you're not a monster, Sesshomaru, I am."

"What?" Sesshomaru asked, his turn to look confused, "you were drinking Rin, you had tequila on your-"

"I had one shot," Rin murmured, "Kagome tripled dared me to take one so I did, but that was it, I swear. When you slipped into my room, I thought you were drunk and when you started touching me, part of my brain told me to push you off, tell you to stop; but, the other part of me just… wanted it."

Sessomaru stared at her in slight shock as the pregnant teen pressed on, her eyes brimming over in tears, "I'm sorry, I had a crush on you for such a long time and I had already accepted that nothing would come of it, but when you started flirting with me, I thought that maybe, just for one night, I could pretend that you…" she trailed off, her tears dripping slowly over her cheeks.

"That I what?" he asked quietly, his hand continuously brushing her hair as she huddled into him.

"Loved me," she whispered tearfully, her throat catching as she tried desperately to fight the sob that threatened to escape her lips.

Sesshomaru looked at her in surprise at her tearful confession, her body quivering slightly as she held on to him tightly as though she feared he would run out the door and leave her all alone.

"Rin," he murmured, his hands moving to slide under her chin so that he was able to look her in the eye, his face inching closer to hers until his lips ghosted hers, lingering for a moment before he pressed eagerly into hers, Rin slaking in surprise before she pressed back, almost as eagerly. "You never needed to pretend with me, not ever," Sesshomaru murmured when they broke apart, his amber eyes looking into her deep brown ones, "I've always cared for you, more than anything; you mean the world to me Rin, you always have and you always will. I love you Rin."

Rin felt her eyes widen in surprise, praying that Sesshomaru wasn't just telling her what she desperately wanted to hear since the day she realized she was in love with him.

"Do you mean that?" Rin dared to ask, "please don't lie to me."

Sesshomaru nodded, "of course I do Rin, I've never seen anybody else but you, and I know I never will. I want you Rin, just as badly as I did that day and ever y day before and after it. I do love you, I truly do."

Rin just smiled, her tears still slipping from her eyes.

Sesshomaru smiled back, "that's the Rin I remember," he murmured, "that's the smile that makes an angel envious."

Rin laughed lightly; content to be curled in his arms as she ran their intertwined fingers running over their unborn child.

"Do you still want to do this with me? Knowing that it was a decision I made and not just an accident?"

Sesshomaru looked over at her before looking down at where his child grew, her still toned stomach concealing the baby from the world and protecting it.

"Yes," he told her softly, "now more than ever."

* * *

**So... yeah... Rin's supposed to be around 10-11 weeks by now and by this point you're still supposed to be nauseous... she can be nauseous later...**

**Reviews if you please ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**WOOT! May updates for you guys ^^ sorry about the delay, no internet at home and all that. I am STILL freaking out about the job scenario and my mother is NOT helping... at all... like it would be a dream if she got a job and left me the HELL alone!**

**... Ahem...**

**I'm done now...**

**On with the show!**

* * *

Rays of sun slipped through the open windows as the occupants inside were milling around with their harts beating madly in their chests and excitement buzzing in the air. Young women flitted around in beautiful strapless chiffon gowns of Coral holding bouquets of Tiger Lilies with white orchids and Lily of the valley, smiles on their faces as they talked endlessly about their ambitions for the day.

One pair of double doors was a bustle of activity, the young women moving in and out of the room, denying access to any of the groomsmen.

"Oh Rin!" Kagome squealed as she toyed with the curled strands, "you look _gorgeous_!"

The young bride merely giggled at the words, her bridesmaids agreeing with her maid of honor, their own voices laughing in excitement.

"_Boy _you girls look pretty!"

Every girl around Rin gasped at the sound of the male voice, their eyes wide and their mouths agape at the sight of Miroku, Koga, and InuYasha peeking in with wide grins on their faces.

"NO!" the girls squealed, all their hands used to push the groomsmen out of the room, "get out!"

Rin laughed lightly at her bridesmaids preventing the others from looking in at her, the young women smacking their respective others with their flowers with disregard for their petals.

"If you are done attacking my youngest," a voice cut in, "may _I _come in?"

"Oh, um, sir-"

"It's okay," Rin smiled as the girls turned to look at her, their styled heads nodding as they stood aside for the elder dog demon to stride in, the bridesmaids leaving the room to give them their privacy.

"Hello sir," Rin murmured softly, her smile nervous while the demon chuckled deeply.

"Ten years and you're _still _calling me sir," the demon laughed, his hands gently brushing the curled hair off her creamy shoulder, "you are getting married to my eldest son, officially becoming part of my family. Even if you weren't , I'd still consider you my family."

"Old habits die hard," the young woman smiled lightly, her fingers trailing down the gathered material her dress sported.

"Well, you'll have to learn to call me InuTaisho soon," the elder smiled, "you're becoming my daughter-in-law in about an hour."

"Don't remind me," she groaned lightly, "there's an amazon of butterflies in my stomach, I'm so nervous."

"Don't be," InuTaisho told her, "your husband-to-be is just as nervous as you are, and he will be even more so when he sees you," InuTaisho murmured, his eyes looking over her dress; the ruched silk covering her breasts sat proudly atop a beaded midsection, the material flowing to the silk skirt that was long enough to drag on the ground when she walked and yet was light and airy, the demon in front of her smiling wider at the sight of her. "I don't think I've ever seen a more beautiful young woman on her wedding day."

"What about Izayoi or InuKimi?" the young woman mumbled, blushing furiously as she avoided his eyes.

"Just don't tell them," the demon laughed as his hand touched her shoulder, the young woman meeting his eyes, tears pricking their corners, "and don't cry," he murmured wiping the brown orbs, "this is a happy day."

"Even for you?" Rin asked softly, "even though your son's getting married to someone he impregnated?"

"My son is getting married today," InuTaisho smiled, "to a woman he loves more than anything in the word and to a woman I also care for. Even with your pregnancy Rin, this is still a joyous day, for _everyone _here."

"What about my own parents?"

The demon looked over at her, flecks of sadness dotted her irises, the elder smiling kindly at her.

"You are a beautiful young woman who, despite everything you've been through, turned out to be one of the kindest and most generous person they'd ever meet," InuTaisho brushed the curls away from her face, "and you are going to deliver their grandchild and love and care for it. Perhaps they wouldn't be the most proud of how he or she came to be, but they would love you regardless."

"And you?" she asked gently, "I take it you're not too proud of how your grandchild was conceived."

"No… and yes," the demon conceded after a moment, "I understand that this is not some stupid deliberate act of two teenagers but an accident… an accident that could have been prevented," he smiled softly to her worried face, "but my son is marrying the love of his life and the mother of his child. True, I imagined the two of you graduating from university, marrying, and then having children, in that order, but I wouldn't take back what happened."

"No?"

"Never," he whispered, "I am looking forward to holding my first grandchild as my son is looking forward to holding his first heir."

"Even though he stated it should be aborted?" Rin asked, doubt trying to successfully work its way into her heart.

"Hey now, today's your wedding day, there is no need for any sorrow or doubt," InuTaisho informed her, "besides, he changed after he actually thought about it for a minute, all because of you. I bet you he's just as excited about this as you are."

"I hope so," the young woman smiled, her fingers trailing over what was to be her child, "I really hope so."

"Well," the demon murmured as he gently kissed the top of her head, "I know so."

* * *

"How're you feeling?"

Sesshomaru turned to the sound of his voice, his shoulders relaxing at the sight of his father, the elder demon looking on at his son with a kind smile.

"Nervous as hell," the dog demon confessed as he turned back to adjusting his suit, a soft chuckling emanating from the elder.

"Wait till you see her," InuTaisho teased, "you won't be able to think straight."

'I can't even now," Sesshomaru murmured, "I don't remember ever _being _this agitated."

"It's only for today," the elder tried to assure his son, "and then it'll all come back when your children are born."

"Fantastic pep talk," his eldest son grumbled while his father laughed again, "I'm glad you're enjoying this."

"It's your wedding day," InuTaisho smiled kindly, his hands holding the strong shoulders, "you'll enjoy this _far _more than I will today."

"Father."

The demon turned back to his son, his hand still on the door.

"How does she look?" Sesshomaru asked after a moment, his head tilted while his father smiled.

"Incomparable," InuTaisho smiled, "she looks so beautiful, she is beyond captivating."

"She always is" the younger smiled as his father left the room, Sesshomaru left to himself for a moment longer.

"You look handsome."

Sesshomaru turned to the sound of the cold voice, his amber eyes widening at the sight of

"M… Mother?"

The elder demon stood tall, her head held high and her air haughty and proud, her cold amber eyes looking over her son, her hair held high in its dual ties while her body was dressed in a smart business suit, her skirt tight to her hips and thighs and her jacket crisp.

"You seem surprised to see me," she commented, her painted lips pursed.

"You… didn't respond, I didn't think you were coming," Sesshomaru explained, his suit adjusted out of habit now as his mother stood impassively by the door.

"I'm not staying," InuKimi told him bluntly, "I came to talk."

"About what?" Sesshomaru asked, his brow scrunched in confusion.

"About the biggest mistake you're about to make in your life."

The demon froze at his mother's words, his amber eyes turning to meet hers, her face still set without emotion.

"Wh-What?"

"Do not marry this woman," the demon repeated coolly, "you've made a mistake, that happens. But that doesn't mean you need to throw your life away for one little accident."

"M-Mother-" Sesshomaru stammered, his face shocked as she pressed on.

"She doesn't have to get an abortion but you don't have to marry her-"

"Yes, I do," Sesshomaru interrupted, his own eyes narrowing.

"No, you don't. Let her have the baby and just send her a cheque every month."

"Because that worked so well for you," the demon muttered bitterly, his mother looking offended in an instant.

"What's _that _supposed to mean?!"

"You know exactly what it means," Sesshomaru shot back, his mother's jaw tightening.

"I raised you the best I could-"

"Handing me off to nanny's until I was five was _clearly _the best solution!"

"Your _father _was the one that ran out on us!" InuKimi pointed out, her son bristling in defiance.

"_He _wasn't the one who got pregnant to keep his spouse _around_!" Sesshomaru snapped, his mother's shocked face hardly slowing him, "he also wanted custody of me for _me_; you only wanted me for his money!"

"That's not true-"

"Isn't it?!"

InuKimi took deep breaths before she tried anew.

"This isn't about me," she told him lowly, "this is about you, throwing yourlife away, for _her_!"

"If it's for her, then it's _nothing _I'd regret and it's not about throwing my life away, she _is _my life!"

"And the pregnancy?

Sesshomaru paused for a moment before he turned back to the mirror, his suit adjusted before he answered the demon.

"It was a mistake," the demon admitted, "but something wonderful has come out of it and neither one of us would go back and take it away. It was never the way either of us intended to be, but we've chosen to accept this."

"Will you _listen _to me!" the his mother practically ordered, "I'm trying to preserve your reputation-"

"No, you're trying to preserve _yours_!" Sesshomaru snapped, his anger calmed after a deep breath, "whether you accept this or not, I am getting married today-"

"To a pregnant _human_-"

"Whom I _love_," the demon finished for his mother, his emotions strained by his mother's prejudice, "you can stay _if _you promise not to disturb this wedding."

"And if I don't?"

Sesshomaru felt his chest expand as he moved to pass his mother, his eyes looking down at her before he made to leave the room.

"Then you can leave."

InuKimi stood tall, her head held high as she too took a deep breath, her attention focused on her son's retreating back.

"If you go through with this," she promised, "then you are _not _my son."

Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks as he turned to face his mother, his eyes confused as she pressed on.

"If you go through with this wedding, I'm never going to come see you again," InuKimi told him firmly, "I will not accept her as my daughter-in-law and nor will I accept any children _from _her; in other words, I will not think you as my child."

"Are you asking me to choose between you and Rin?" Sesshomaru whispered, his heart tightening as the woman nodded, her face returning to its impassive nature, her son swallowing thickly as he licked his lips.

"Then I'm sorry I couldn't live up to what you wanted."

InuKimi felt shock settle in on her face as she watched her son turn on his heel and leave her standing in the hall, her heart and throat unconsciously tightly as she felt water blur her vision.

"InuKimi?"

The demon shuffled through her purse for a clean napkin without even looking up to meet her ex-husband's eyes, her black heels turning to him as she brushed past his form.

"You heard?" she more stated than asked as she walked past him.

"Hazard of being a dog demon," InuTaisho commented, "are you really doing this to him?"

"_He _made this choice-"

"Because you gave him no other one!" the other snapped, "thishas _always _been your problem! It either goes the way _you _want or not at all!"

"Regardless-"

"He's your _son_," InuTaisho told her exasperatedly, "you _can't _just cut him out of your life like a tumor!"

"It's not because I want to," InuKimi whispered as she walked out the front door and out of her son's life.

* * *

"I can't do this."

Kagome turned to look at her best friend, her lips curling into a smile at the other, the young woman appearing smaller and paler than usual, her hands gripping her bouquet of flowers while she quivered.

"Too late to turn back now," the other teased, "besides, _why _can't you do this?"

"I-I just," Rin swallowed, "wh-what if… what if I'm not good enough for him or-or he-he doesn't want me because I'm, well, _me_ or-"

"_Or_," Kagome smiled, "you and him happily ever after until the day you die with that child in you and many many more."

"But-"

"You and I both know that this is one thing you'll talk yourself out of," her friend smiled kindly, "now, how about we get you down the aisle so you can be a wife!"

"I-I guess…"

"Kagome, you _need _to work on your convincing technique."

Both young women turned and smiled at Kaede's approaching form, her lips curling into a smile as she stepped beside Rin, her body clad in a dark blue dress and her hair done up in a neat bun.

"So let me try," she smiled at Rin, the young bride smiling back warmly at her guardian, the maid of honour leaving the two of them be, a wrinkled hand touching the smoother one.

"Kaede-"

"You look so beautiful," the old woman breathed, "but you'd look even better with a smile."

"I'm a little nervous," Rin admitted, "and… a little sad…"

"Because your parents aren't here?" Kaede stated more than asked, unsurprised at the young woman's nodding.

"I miss them," the young woman told her caregiver, her throat thickening and tears blooming in her eyes, "especially today, I really miss my mom and dad and brothers."

"Don't let that pretty make-up smudge," the elder murmured, her white handkerchief wiping the face, deep breaths filling the chest as Rin calmed herself.

"I'm so happy I have you," Rin continued, smiling in spite of her tears, "and all my friends but, still-"

"I'm no substitute for your mom and dad," Kaede finished for her, "and your siblings aren't for your own brothers," the old woman looked up at Rin, tears in her own eyes, "oh Rin, I'm just thankful you've found a good husband and father," she looked her foster child up and down, "I'm going to miss you so much."

"You'll come see me, right?" the young woman asked, "I… there's no way I can raise this baby on my own."

"You won't have to," the elder smiled, "you have Sesshomaru and Izayoi and InuTaisho," she patted the delicate hand, "and of course you'll have me dear."

Rin smiled at the words, her arms slipping around Kaede's shoulders as she hugged the woman who felt more like an aunt or a grandmother to her than a foster mother, her smile now immoveable as she heard the music start, her heart fluttering madly in her chest as her bridesmaids started giggling and squealing excitedly.

"Now, are you ready?" Kaede asked, the arm of her blue jacket extended to the young bride, Rin saying nothing as she nodded happily, her arm slipping into the elder's as they waited for their party to move before the young woman took her final steps as a single woman out into the bright sunlight.

* * *

The family and friends had assembled outside in the Takahashi garden for the wedding, the arrangements and organization done on short notice by Izayoi, the entire wedding consisting of Rin's foster families, their wedding party of a total of sixteen people including the bride and groom and some family from Sesshomaru's that found no quarrel with the wedding.

Sesshomaru hardly focused on the violins playing or the bridesmaids walking down the aisle when he was focused too much on the woman in white who stepped out onto the path Izayoi had laid meticulously decorated with small stones that may as well have been rocks for all the groom cared, his jaw nearly dropping at the sight of his bride. His father's words could never have prepared him for Rin's appearance.

He had always thought her beautiful, but she was truly without contest when she stepped out into the sunlight, her face made-up only served to highlight her beauty, her brown eyes still wide and innocent yet seemed to shine with happiness, only outshone by her kind smile, he could see through the sheer veil that her lips pained with a nude tone while her pale skin almost glowed in her dress, her teardrop earrings matching the pair or wedding rings she had on her neck, her parent's if Sesshomaru recalled correctly, something she only wore on special occasions. The skirt flowed from her hips and dragged on the ground, the dress surrounding her bodice accenting her slim figure.

Kaede kissed her foster child before she nodded to Sesshomaru, her own smile beaming as she stood off to the side, Rin coming to stand in front of her husband-to-be, her smile radiant and yet nervous.

"Hi," she murmured nervously, the demon feeling his own lips curl at the sight of her.

"Hi," he whispered back, his amber eyes trailing her slim form, "you look absolutely gorgeous."

"Th… Thank you," Rin stammered, "and you look so handsome."

"Are you ready?" Sesshomaru murmured quietly as the minister prepared to speak.

"No," she confessed, "but I want this."

"Good," he smiled, "me too."

Rin felt her hands fit seamlessly into his as the minister began her sermon, both of them feeling their hearts beating wildly in their chests.

The woman spoke with a crisp and warm voice, her words clear and easily heard throughout the small gathering, her speech lovely and befitting for the young couple. Their vows were the same , short and sweet, both of them relatively private people when it came to their lives and emotions, not that their friends and families had any doubts about how they felt for each other.

Rin practically beamed when the minister informed Sesshomaru that he may kiss his bride and now wife, her veil lifted and his lips pressing against hers gently, their audience applauding with only half the happiness that was in the deep brown eyes when she looked into the melted honey of her husband's, her smile immoveable and impossibly kind.

The rest of the ceremony preceded in much the same fashion, those in attendance congratulating them and chatting happily with the other guests, Rin's bridesmaids flitting around laughing and squealing, often trying to steal Rin's attention away from Sesshomaru, all attempts failed as his arm would slip around her waist and hold her close, her smile not the only immoveable one on this day.

"So?" Sesshomaru asked her, her slim form in his arms as they took their first dance as husband and wife, their movements illuminated by the spherical paper lanterns surrounding the makeshift dance floor made up of the patio stones in the Takahashi garden, "how does it feel, to be married to a demon?"

"It's the most wonderful thing I could imagine," Rin told him honestly, her heart still warmed by the speeches given after their wedding dinner, "what about you? How does it feel to be married to a woman that became unexpectedly pregnant?"

Lips lowered to meet hers as Sesshomaru gave her a slow kiss, his mouth smiling as he looked down at her.

"Absolutely perfect," he whispered, his body holding her closer to his as the music continued. "I suppose I should tell you," the demon murmured, "I'm taking a year off school."

"You can't," the young woman shook her head discretely, "you should-"

"I _should _be with you and this baby," Sesshomaru cut her off softly, "and that's exactly what I intend to do, it's what I promised to do; you can't do this on your own, and you won't."

"Only for one year," Rin informed him, "you can't neglect your schoolwork."

"Neither can you," the demon murmured, "so you'll go back about the same time, how does that sound?"

"Only if someone can take care of this baby," she smiled, "someone we can trust of course."

"Of course," he kissed her again, "but let's not think about the baby right now, it's our wedding, and you look incomparable."

Rin giggled as the song finished, the audience clapping as the two of them slowed to a halt, other couples joining them on the dance floor, Rin and Sesshomaru sharing a few more dances together before they traded partners, the young woman dancing with InuTaisho, InuYasha and all the rest while Sesshomaru took the bridesmaids on the floor, each of them saving the last dance for the other. The atmosphere lightened even further when the bride tossed her bouquet, the young woman catching it turning out to be Kagome, InuTaisho turning to InuYasha and asking if there was anything he had to tell him.

Their night ended with them thanking guests for attending before slipping upstairs, InuTaisho and the others clearing the house for the young married couple before they spent their honeymoon in the south of France. The two spent the night in each other's embrace, two bodies moving against each other in passion and want, the newlyweds still in each other's arms as they fell asleep, their dreams consumed of the other and the baby that was currently growing in Rin's womb.

* * *

**For your consideration** (Sans spaces of course and the links work if you put them in google, I checked):

The Bridesmaid Dresses: g . nordstromimage imagegallery store / product / Large / 0 / _ 7511140 . jpg

Their Colour: pinterest / pin/281543698769496/

And Rin's Wedding Dress : www . orifashion . cn / images / img 2161 - 0large . jpg

**Reviews Please ^^**


End file.
